Ben Titan
by Codecrash
Summary: Sequel to Ben Prime. The vortex reopens, releasing Ben and his ever faithful sidekick. Unfortunately it's not where they should be. Now stranded in an alternate reality how will Ben survive and find his way back home?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ben 10 or any of the characters therein. I also don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters therein. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. NONPROFIT YOU READ ME!

Chapter 1

Farther than any imaginable distance from the construction site, but only a few meters away from a quiet stretch of highway a sudden crack of thunder ruptured the tranquility of the clear night sky as swirling vortex suddenly appeared twenty feet over the ground.

No sooner had the vortex appeared then it spewed out two objects hurtling to the ground, one was a large heavily armed black and green space ship and the other was a dark green Anodite and then just as quickly as it had appeared it self-destructed in a massive explosion that could be heard for miles.

Manafest groaned as he slowly rose to his feet. "Ship are you okay?" he asked.

The large spaceship began shrinking in size until he was once again his cute minuscule self. "Ship," the little guy replied half heartedly, obviously whatever had just happened hadn't agreed with him too well. But at least he was still alive.

Manafest breathed sigh of relief at that last part. "Okay that's one important question down," he said. "Now for the next one, any idea where we are?"

Ship looked around for a second then shrugged. "Ship?" he replied shaking his head.

"Me neither," Ben sighed.

In an attempt to get their bearings Manafest used his powers to his advantage as he tried scanning for Gwen or Kevin's mana, but to his nervousness there was no trace of them to br found.

Growing worried he began widening his search until his powers had scanned the whole planet, but still he found nothing. Or maybe he had and didn't know it, he hadn't taken a head count but he was pretty sure there were about six billion people to sort through. That, and that Manafest was still relatively new to the Ultimatrix roster and he was still trying to get a handle on his Anodite's form's more advanced powers. Hence the pocket sized version of Gwen's spell book he carried in his jacket pocket. Since Julie's death he'd begun taking his hero work much more seriously, thus the magic lessons for Manafest.

As he began to fear the worst a bus drove by on the highway, slightly elevating his worries. He exhaled a big sigh of relief. "Humans," he noted after he'd seen the buses' occupants through the windows.

"Ship," his companion agreed.

"Well at least we're still on earth," he said with some relief. He then noticed his glowing reflection in a small puddle of water by his feet. "Maybe I'd better go back to Ben before I accidentally spook the locals."

"Ship," Ship said in agreement.

With the a brief tap of emblem on his chest Manafest disappeared from sight in a dazzling display of dissipating green energy and was replaced with his normal human self.

No sooner had he turned back to himself than the Ultimatrix began to beep and glow blue. "DNA error detected," it announced. "Resetting."

Ben naturally gulped at this. Whatever had happened when they had been transported had caused the Ultimatrix to reset itself. Never good.

After a second the watch went back to its usual green coloration again, ready and waiting to be used once more. Great, he thought staring wearily at the alien device. Just what he needed to make the situation they were in even more difficult. Unknown aliens with unknown powers.

"Well let's see what we got now," he sighed as he pushed the display button and quickly began twisting the dial to see what hand fate had dealt him this time.

His eyes widened with surprise and relief as he began rotating through his selection gallery of his alien playlists.

To his great relief all his alien forms he'd had before coming through the strange vortex were still there. Well almost all, he noted with a regretful twinge. For some strange reason Manafest was missing from the roster.

"Well Manafest may be AWOL but at least we still got all the others," he said to Ship.

"Ship," Ship said nodded in agreement.

He switched off the display and reached for his phone only to find that it wasn't receiving a signal.

He shook his head as put away his cell phone. "And apparently were in a dead zone," he sighed irritably, this was _really_ turning into a fun night.

With his phone out of service he naturally turned to the one option of communication he had left; the Ultimatrix's communicator function.

He smiled as he pushed the button, opening a channel to any Plumber badges within the direct vicinity. Manafest may have struck out but thanks to Azmuth's fixing and upgrading the Ultimatrix, contact with his friends was no longer a concern. "Hey guys, any idea what just happened, cause I'm pretty sure I just warped to the middle of nowhere," he said, speaking towards the Ultimatrix.

There was a long pause filled with white noise as he waited for a response from his friends.

When none came he gulped nervously as he began getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Quickly he once again pushed the button reopening the channel, praying he'd only gotten a bad connection. "Guys seriously, some feedback would be really good right now, cause I'm getting a little nervous here," he said, his voice growing more nervous.

Once again nothing but static.

"Hello, Gwen? Kevin? Anybody out there?"

Still static.

The feeling in the pit of his stomach quickly tripled in strength as a anxious cold chill ran down his spine. "Oh _so_ not good," he groaned.

"Ship?" Ship asked, hoping to help his friend in someway.

Glad that that at the very least he still had Ship with him, he reached down and offered the little alien his hand. "Want a ride little guy?" he asked.

Ship looked at Ben quizzically. "Ship?"

One would have thought that because of Ship's powers he could have asked ship to fly them to civilization. But Ben had already decided against this for two reasons. One was because the little guy had already been put through so much and he wanted Ship to take a rest, he didn't want to risk the little guy accidentally overexerting himself. The second reason was because they had no idea where in the world they were, for all they knew they could be in some war torn third world country where an unknown aircraft would be shot down on sight.

"I think it's probably a good idea that you take it easy for a little bit till we find civilization," he suggested doing his best to hide his concern. "The way our luck's running tonight we're probably already pushing it."

"Ship," Ship replied in full agreement as he climbed up Ben's arm and transformed into a wrist watch, strapping himself around Ben's right wrist.

As the two set off for the nearby highway Ben noticed the glowing lights in the distance from a city. "That way it is then," he said to ship.

After about half an hour of walking the duo came across a large sign. To Ben's relief it was in English, and from the design he guessed they were either in America or better yet Canada.

'Welcome to Jump City home of the Teen Titans' the sign proudly displayed. Jump City? To be honest he'd never heard of it. Or maybe he had. In retrospective he probably should have paid more attention during Geography.

"Teen Titans?" he mused aloud then shrugged as he continued on his way towards the city. "Must be a high school football team or something."

"Ship," Ship concurred.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Tired, Raven drearily entered the main area of Titans Tower to eat the breakfast on the tray she was carrying.

No sooner had she set foot in the room then she was quickly greeted by the bright eyed and ever so chipper presence of Starfire. "Oh good morning friend Raven!" she exclaimed with her usual big smile.

Too tired for words the amethyst eyed girl merely murmured something unrecognizable intended to be a greeting before groggily turning to the table and sat down to eat with Jinx, Robin and Cyborg.

"Hey hey, who's up for tofu eggs and bacy today?" Beast Boy chipperly proclaimed as he came to the table carrying a large platter of cooked tofu breakfast products.

"Pass!" was unanimous accord of all the other Titans.

"Aw come on guys," he groaned in disbelief, the concept that no one except him liked tofu apparently beyond his grasp. "You know you want it."

Weary from lack of sleep as well and already tired of his whiny voice first thing in the morning, Jinx raised her left hand and snapped her fingers. Instantly a wave of pink energy rippled from her hand to Beast Boy's food which promptly exploded in his face.

"You know a simple no would have sufficed," he said flatly as the cooked white goo oozed off him.

Raven smiled slightly at her fellow spellcaster while Cyborg burst into laughter at the sight of the prank. "Have we ever said how glad we are you switched sides?" Raven asked the pink haired sorceress.

"Only every time tofu's on the menu," she chuckled, exchanging a high five with Cyborg.

Having managed to save some of his breakfast Beast Boy joined his friends. It was then he noticed Raven looked a little weary. "Yo Rae you okay?" he asked. "You have a rough night or something?"

Raven sighed she really had hoped she hadn't looked as tired as she felt. Apparently that wasn't the case though. "Or something," she replied before turning to Robin and Cyborg. "Hey guys did anything weird come up on the police scanners last night?"

"Nope nadda Rae," Cyborg shrugged. "Actually last night was pretty quiet."

Robin could tell there was something on Raven's mind, and he didn't have to be a detective's protégée to guess it had something to do with how weary she looked. "Is something wrong Raven?" he asked in concern, sensing the worry she was feeling.

Raven gave a moments pause as she wondered if she should say something or not. Finally she decided to tell them. "I don't know if it's anything or not, it might have just been a weird dream or something," she began. "But last night I think I felt the presence of someone or something that was searching for something. If it was real it was powerful, very powerful."

Jinx froze as her eyes went wide. "I felt the same thing," she said nervously. "I just thought it was a weird dream."

This immediately caught everyone's attention, none of them liked it when Raven of all people called something powerful. It always meant bad news.

"How powerful are we talking?" Cyborg asked.

"Trigon kind of powerful," she replied with a hesitant grimmace.

Robin quickly turned to Cyborg who was already wirelessly accessing the tower's computers for any kinds of weird reports, but turned up nothing.

"Well?" Robin asked.

"Like I said before nadda," he replied. "If there was anything it apparently didn't get a lot of attention."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Maybe it was just a dream," said Jinx hopefully.

Raven nodded. "Maybe," she conceded in spite of her doubts to the contrary.

Robin nodded. "Still, we'd better keep sharp just in case it wasn't," he sagely advised. "The last thing we need is a Trigon level powerhouse on the loose."

"Yeah," Beastboy agreed. "We've got enough evil baddies to deal with on a daily basis as it is."

"Actually I'm not so sure it was evil," Raven corrected. "Whatever it was I sensed didn't seem to be malevolent. It was just powerful, way powerful."

Jinx nodded. "Same here."

"Then that is good news is it not?" asked Starfire uncertainly. "Perhaps this unknown power could be a friend."

"Question, when have they _ever_ wanted to be friends?" Raven replied.

"Being the new guy I'm taking a shot and betting five to one on nadda," Jinx guessed with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Sounds about right," Cyborg grimly admitted.

"Hey maybe this will be an exception," Beastboy said hopefully. "You got to admit with our track record we're seriously due."

"Unlikely, but we can only hope," Robin replied before giving a weary sigh as his thoughts turned to their schedule for the day, which was not to his liking. "Now let's hurry up and finish breakfast, we've got a parade to attend today."

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Thanks to the kindness of strangers who picked up hitchhikers, Ben and Ship had managed to make it into the City just in time for lunch.

As they he walked down the streets the brown haired teen couldn't help but notice the city was abuzz with throngs of people wearing the oddest costumes which he assumed might have had something to do with a banner over the street that read 'Titans day!'. Apparently they'd hit town just in time for what he guessed to be some kind of Mardi Gras.

Not that he cared to really see it. At the moment he had more pressing matters to attend to. Namely finding a working phone and getting someting to eat, which his growling stomach then clearly dictated needed to be taken care of first.

Spotting a pizza joint called the Pizza Palaceon on the corner he quickly headed into a restaurant to grab a bite.

"Hey buddy what'll it be?" the man at the counter greeted.

Ben looked over the options before him. "I'll take a slice of pepperoni," he finally decided.

"If you throw in an extra two bucks you get a genuine replica Robin mask," the man suggested pointing towards a bunch of different colored masks on display in a nearby glass case.

Ben was about to refuse until he noticed that everyone in the restaurant was wearing one, even the adults. He gave a shrug as he remembered the old 'when in Rome' line. At least on the plus side the green mask would match his jacket perfectly. "Sure," he replied, handing the man the man a five. "I'll take a green one."

After he'd been given his food and mask he took Ship off his wrist and placed him on the table before he sat down by the window.

Ship transformed into his normal form (something that thankfully went unnoticed thanks to the passing parade) and together watched the parade from the window as Ben ate.

When he had finished he began looking over the mask he'd bought. It was very sturdy for something he'd only paid two bucks for, and from the label on the inside was made by Wayne industries, whoever _they_ were.

Trying it on he found to his surprise it conformed extremely well and from what of his reflection he could see in the window it looked pretty decent too.

"What do you think Ship?" he jokingly asked the mini mechamorph.

"SHIP! SHIP!" Ship enthusiastically replied his approval.

Well that made it official, he thought. The mask worked. Maybe when he got back home he would have to start wearing one of these during his hero gigs.

Speaking of home now that he'd had eaten it was time to find a pay phone and tell everyone he was alright. For some reason his phone still wasn't working.

After Ship had gone wrist watch again, the duo found a pay phone by the washrooms and punched in Gwen's cell number. "I'm sorry but the number you have entered is invalid," an automated voice replied. "Please try again."

Ben did just that, but received the same message.

He then tired Kevin's. The same.

Grandpa Max's. Same.

His parents. Zip.

Beginning to get really worried he hung up the receiver and looked to his little alien companion. "Something weird's going on," he said. "Think you can get us back home?"

Before Ship could reply an enormous explosion rocked the area and everyonebegan screaming and running in every direction for their lives.

"But first what do you think?" he asked Ship. "Up for some hero time?"

"SHIP!"

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

"You know what I love about being a Titan?" Jinx asked as she and her fellow Titans waved and smiled to the cheering crowds from atop the parade float. "The attention!"

"I'm with you there!" Beast Boy agreed whole heartedly. "Just feel that love!"

"Booyah!" Cyborg shouted in agreement.

"It is most glorious!" Starfire agreed as she waved to a small group of little girls who had dressed up to look like her.

"I suppose," Robin halfheartedly agreed as he wore a fake smile on his face. This was nice but it wasn't completely right. Frankly he'd rather be back at the tower working than making public appearances so that the mayor could boost some free publicity for some popularity in the polls.

Never having been much of a people person and being an empath Raven knew exactly how Robin felt. As far as she was concerned this was a waste of time.

After a short while the parade at last came to a halt as their float came in front of city hall. With the mayor holding a case of six medals of honor at the top of the building steps, waiting to bestow them on the six Titans as they exited the float and headed up the stairs.

Once they had assembled in front of him the mayor began his speech. "Teen Titans as the mayor of Jump City it is a pleasure to bestow onto you these medals of honor-"

Robin held up his hand instantly silencing the mayor. "Mr. Mayor, we're flattered that you'd honor us this way but we'd like you to do us a favor first."

The crowd was taken aback by this as were Jinx and Beast Boy who had been enjoying the moment.

"For the Titans anything," the mayor replied. "Just name it."

Robin nodded. "Being a Titan means being a hero, which is why we want the name of Titans day to be changed to Heroes day, so that all this City can honor the men and women who are the true heroes, the men and women of Jump City who constantly put their lives on the line to protect this city with no super powers of their own."

Touched by his words the crowd around City Hall cheered and applauded in unanimous approval.

The mayor was especially touched. How could he not be? This was poll ratings gold. "Done and done," he replied. "It makes me even prouder now that I bestow these metals on such a fine group of young men and women."

One by one he gave the medals out until the last one hung around Raven's neck.

Okay, Raven thought as she looked at the crowds who we're cheering them on. Maybe a little glory wasn't so bad after all.

The crowd's applauding cheers were suddenly cut short however by several explosions from above.

All eyes turned upward to see Jinx's old playmates the Hive Five on the roof of a nearby building. "You stupid pit lickers think you're all that don'tcha?" Gizmo's voice shouted over the City Hall PA. "But you're all just a bunch of barf brains."

"Yeah! What he said!" Mammoth's voice added.

Robin's keen eyes swiftly scanned the area before finally locking onto the roof of a nearby building where the five villains could be seen smirking down at the heroes. "Titans GO!" he shouted pointing at the building.

While Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl before giving Jinx a lift, Starfire quickly grabbed Robin and Cyborg's hands and followed.

Within seconds they were on the roof of the other building where they were met by Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More, Billy Numerous and Kyd Wykkyd.

"Yo! Didn't you guys take a hint the last time we beat you're butts?" Cyborg exclaimed as Starfire dropped him and Robin onto the roof.

"Yeah it's not like at least one of you losers didn't figure it out," Beast Boy added pointing to Jinx.

"Hey!" Jinx exclaimed, insulted.

"Actually they did," a voice ominously replied.

From behind Mammoth stepped none other than the Titans most annoying villain. "IT IS I! CONTROL FREAK! YOU'RE NUMBER ONE GREATEST FOE!" he shouted triumphantly.

There was a groan amongst all the Titans. "Aw, not this guy again!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Lamest super villain team up ever," Raven groaned.

"Yes it is… most weak?" Starfire agreed hoping she had gotten the phrase right.

"Ah you might think that now but wait until you face the might of my POWER NULLIFIER!" Control freak shouted as he pulled out an evil looking remote control and fired a red beam at them, instantly bathing them in its crimson light.

Instantly Starfire and Raven dropped to the ground from their floating stances, while Cyborg suddenly shut down.

"Not good dude," Beast Boy said to Robin as he failed to transform into an animal.

"We can still take 'em," Robin replied as he stared down the six super villains.

"I don't think so," Control Freak said confidently. "Hive Five, SWARM 'EM!"

"Titans GO!"

The two opposing teams collided fiercely but the Titans were at a serious disadvantage without Cyborg and their powers.

See-More began firing a barrage of eyeballs from his visor that exploded into a sticky pink gunk quickly pinning Beast Boy to the ground.

Billy numerous easily overwhelmed Starfire in a massive dog pile, who was virtually powerless without her super strength or star bolts.

Gizmo laughed maniacally as he fired a net over the now luckless Jinx, ensnaring her in a hopeless tangle.

Robin was doing his best to fend off Kyd Wykkyd's attack which thanks to the silent villains teleportation powers seemed to be coming from everywhere.

Mammoth grinned evilly as he launched his powerful fist into the ground causing a shockwave that sent Raven toppling helplessly over the edge.

"RAVEN NO!" Robin shouted just before Kyd Wykkyd took advantage of the distraction and knocked the boy wonder out with a swift kick to the head.

Falling rapidly Raven desperately tried accessing her powers and fly to safety but to no avail. Whatever she had been hit with had completely shut down her power. All she could do now was close her eyes and scream as she helplessly fell to her death.

It was then from seemingly out of nowhere that her plummet from the roof was suddenly cut short as she felt herself being caught in someone's arms. Half expecting a man in blue tights and a red cape she opened her eyes to instantly stare in shock at the face of her impromptu rescue, a face that vaguely reminded her of a wraith or ominous specter.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

With Ship on his back Ben ran out of the pizzeria towards the source of the explosion. As he ran the people around him began calming down as they began staring and pointing towards the top of the building.

"Hey do you know who it this time?" he heard someone in the crowd ask.

"I think it's that little guy with the mechanical spider legs," came a reply.

"I think I saw that big guy when I was back there, you know, what's-his-name , uh Mastodon?" someone else added.

Just then a lady screamed as she pointed towards the roof as someone was flung off it.

As Ship quickly jumped off his owner's back Ben instinctively went for the watch, adjusting the dial to the one alien who could best handle catching someone falling from a building and then a fight.

At last finding the form he needed the teenage hero swiftly slammed his hand down on the hologram and instantly began the transformation, changing him from human to that of the black and blue moth like humanoid alien species known as a Necro Fridgian. "**Big Chill!**" he proclaimed in his new form.

"Ship?" Ship said, asking permission to tag along.

"Yes," Big Chill agreed. "Hop on."

Quickly Ship transformed into a wrist watch and latched himself onto Big Chill's right wrist as the transformed hero spread his wings and launched them into the air and like a dark angel Big Chill quickly ascended over the crowds, who for some reason had suddenly begun screaming 'run for your lives it's Killer Moth'.

Flying faster and faster he intercepted the falling girl, catching her in his arms. Needless to say he was a little surprised when he saw she was dressed in a black leotard and a hooded dark blue cloak. "Are you alright?" he asked as she opened her amethyst eyes.

His icy voice sent chills running down Raven's spine, as she ironically thought that people called _her_ creepy. "Yes I'm fine," she replied slightly stunned, unaccustomed to being rescued by someone who wasn't a Titan. "I'm not so sure about the others though."

As his moth like wings carried them upwards he nodded and began to fly faster up towards the roof of the building where they they were met by the shocked looks of the H.I.V.E. Five and Control Freak. "What the- who the frag is _that_?" Gizmo shouted as Big Chill carefully placed Raven down on her feet beside him.

Before any of the villains could react, Big Chill unleashed a blast of freezing mist from his mouth, instantly imprisoning them all in a thick layer of ice. "Big Chill," he answered the semi frozen child villain.

"Whoa," Raven said as she stared wide eyed at the six frozen bad guys.

"Dude that was awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed in amazement from the ground.

"Thank you," Big Chill replied as he wrapped his wings around his body like a hooded cloak. He then turned to Raven. "I got the bad guys right?" he joked, secretly hoping he hadn't just seriously screwed up.

Raven nodded as she went to wake up Robin while Big Chill went over to help Beast Boy and Jinx. "Hold still," he said as he laid his hands on the net entangling the pink haired sorceress and the pink sludge gluing Beast Boy to the ground. Quickly the net and the sludge were frozen solid and shattered into brittle little shards.

"Now that's cool," Jinx chuckled as they got up. "Thanks."

"No problem," replied Big Chill as he went to retrieve Starfire from under block of ice formerly known as the Billy Numerous dog pile.

Fortunately he didn't have to do anything, the block was suddenly lifted upwards by the young girl trapped underneath. "Friends look! My strength has returned! Has yours done so as w-" she paused when she caught sight of Big Chill. "Friends on guard, it is the fiend Killer Moth!" she shouted as she heaved her frozen attackers at him.

Again with the Killer Moth thing? Big Chill thought as he instinctively respread his wing as he went intangible just in time for the large villainsicle to pass right through him, causing Ship to fall from his wrist.

"Okay now that's just rude," Big Chill said as he re-solidified.

"SHIP!" Ship agreed as he transformed back into his normal form.

Just then insignia on the black and blue moth creature's chest began to glow yellow. "Un-catalogued DNA detected," it announced. "Please standby."

Suddenly a flat beam of yellow light was projected towards Starfire's head then quickly descended down to her feet, scanning her. "Unknown DNA sample acquired," it announced as it finished projecting the beam of light. "Scan complete."

Unfortunately it was also that moment that Cyborg and Robin woke back up.

Immediately Robin drew a bird-a-rang and drew his quarterstaff ready to strike the newcomer. "What is that thing!" he demanded, posed to strike if need be. "What did you just do!"

"Whoa, chill dude," the newcomer said, instinctively taking a step back from Robin. "It just does that sometimes."

Robin sent big Chill an intense glare as he gritted his teeth. "That's not an answer!"

Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon at the Necro Friggian. "I'd start talking if I were you," Cyborg forebodingly warned, knowing that Robin didn't like it when people messed with Starfire.

"It just scanned your girlfriend's DNA, she'll be fine," Big Chill quickly answered beginning to pick up the subtext between the two. "It's just its way of saying hello, I guess."

Thankfully the tense situation was diffused as Beat Boy leapt between the Big Chill and the Titans and was accompanied by a wall of black energy from Raven. "Knock it off all of you!" Raven said irritably, she was in no mood for more pointless violence.

"What Raven said guys, he's a good guy," Beast Boy exclaimed. "He's the one who saved our butts."

"So will all three of you _please_ stop acting like idiots!" Jinx irritably concluded, tired of dealing with their idiocy.

"Oh," Starfire realized, looking shame faced as she depowered her hands. "My apologies new friend, I thought you were the one who was so mean to my little Silkie."

Big Chill was sorely tempted to ask what her little 'Silkie' was, but decided against it. There were more important things to deal with right now, like getting back to Bellwood and letting everyone know he was alright.

"No problem," he replied as he folded his wings around his body into a makeshift hooded cloak. "I'm just happy I could help. I'm sorry for startling all of you" He tapped the Ultimatrix crest on his chest. "Sometimes I swear this thing has a mind of its own."

Starfire nodded understandingly as Robin and Cyborg stowed their weaponry and greeted the blue newcomer. "Thanks for the assistance," Robin said offering Big Chill a handshake.

Big Chill accepted the gesture and shook the masked boy his hand. "You're welcome," he replied.

Cyborg was about to agree when the little black and neon green metal blob by Big Chill's feet suddenly sprang up on him and began spreading all over him. "Yo get this thing off m-!"

He was cut off as Ship completely enveloping him. The other Titans once again instinctively took battle stances around the Ship covered Titan.

"Ship, stop that right now," Big Chill ordered.

Obediently the little guy sprang off Cyborg and hurried back in front of his owner.

"Sorry if he startled you, usually Ship's a little better behaved," he apologized.

Seeing there was no harm done Cyborg nodded, trying his best to hide how much the little black and green blob had freaked him out. "No worries it's all good," he assured.

Starfire bent done to pet Ship who cuddled up to the girl as she petted him. "Oh you are just the cutest," she as she picked up alien and tickled his tummy. "Perhaps even cuter than my little Silkie."

Okay, apparently Silkie was a pet, Big Chill mentally noted.

Wanting to repay the girl for being so nice Ship decided to do some tricks for her. He jumped out of her arms and transformed into a toaster, then a motorcycle, then a helicopter, then for the grand finale a Ship style version of Cyborg. "SHIP!" he announced as if to say TA-DA!

Starfire and Jinx laughed and applauded the little guy as he turned back into his regular form.

Beast Boy glared at the little alien in both envy and just hint of jealousy. The little alien was stealing his shtick. Although he had to admit the Cyborg transformation _was_ pretty cool.

"Okay now that was cool," Raven admitted.

"Oh and what was I? The warm up act?" Big Chill joked.

Through narrowed eyes Raven stared at Big Chill, intently studying him. Her empathic abilities were telling her there wasn't something quite right about him. Empathically delving his emotions she could sense he seemed distraught about something and the feeling was growing stronger with each passing second.

Seeing Ship was apparently back to his old self Big Chill knew it was time for them to get back home. Their friends and family must be worried sick about them by now. "Listen, I'm glad I could help but we really must be going back home," he apologized, bowing his head in farewell.

"SHIP!" Ship reluctantly agreed with a nod before he began transforming into his 'big' mode, minus the usual weapons off course.

While the Titans had all been wondering who or what the duo was, and thanks to Ship's final transformation into the alien spacecraft made it rather obvious. Or so they thought.

"We understand," replied Robin. "But if you're ever passing through and need help just give us a call." He then pointed to a T shaped tower on a small island in the city bay. "We're pretty easy to find."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind…" he replied, giving an awkward pause since he hadn't caught their names.

"Robin," the boy wonder supplied, before turning to the others. "That's Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Jinx, and Starfire."

"Big Chill," Big Chill supplied back before he turned and flew up into the spaceship, phasing through the hull like a ghost.

The Titans watched as the doors closed and Ship took off up into the sky.

From inside Ship Ben transformed back into his human alter ego and watched as the Titans fade from sight as they ascended into the sky. He hoped that one day he would see them again but for now they had to get home.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Upon Ben's insistence that Ship continue to take it easy it had taken them several hours to fly back to Bellwood.

Unfortunately something was horribly wrong. As they had arrived at their destination the duo had discovered there was no Bellwood.

Now from this statement you would have thought to expect something, perhaps some wreckage or what have you, Ben would have even settled for the statue of liberty half buried in the sand. But as they presently were standing in a meadow that should have been his house's front yard, what they found wasn't shocking or horrifying as all they found were woods and farmland.

"Ship?" Ship asked.

"You got me I don't have a clue what's going on," he replied as they stared at the open field of wheat and cornstalks. "But I think we know someone who might."

"Ship?"

Ben answered Ship by activating the Ultimatrix and turning the dial to the appropriate alien then slapped his hand down on the green hologram activating his transformation.

"Brainstorm!" he declared once it had ended.

Brainstorm – a crab like alien appropriately named for his powers of bio electrical mastery generated by his massive brain and the immense intelligence and knowledge that easily rivaled that of a Galvan genius.

Brainstorm quickly began putting that brainpower to use. "Hmm, the solution to the conundrum of our present circumstances is more than likely in the particulars that transpired before our unanticipated exodus," Brainstormed deduced, using a vocabulary that also came with the intelligence.

After a moment of searching through his memories everything instantly became clear. "Eureka!" he shouted.

"Ship?" Ship asked.

"You see my diminutive comrade, the device that nefarious scoundrel fired upon us was that of a null void projector," he explained. "And when my alter ego Manafest used his mana powers to intercept the dimensional beam before it could unlock a portal to the null void, it instead unstably overloaded when the two beams merged creating a new destination for the portal before it automatically self-destructed. In summary I regret to say we have been brought to an entirely unknown plain of existence. A parallel Earth where I fear there is little to no hope of escaping until the circumstances that brought us here can be safely replicated and reversed in more controlled conditions."

Ship looked at his owner questioningly. "Ship?"

Brainstorm sighed with frustration, his vast intellectual conclusion lost on the more vocabulary challenged Mechamorph. "In other words-" He transformed back to his human form. "We're not in Kansas anymore or at least not _our_ Kansas," Ben explained. "And until brainy or Grey Matter can figure out a way back home were stuck here."

"Ship," Ship replied sadly. At the moment he wished he still didn't understand what Ben was saying.

Ben petted his little friend. "Don't worry buddy we'll find a way," he soothed as he pulled off the mask he bought earlier reminding him of the Titans. It _was_ tempting… he shook his head at the idea however; this was something that needed to be kept quiet. If the wrong people caught wind of the existence of alternate Earths… he literally shuddered to think of the consequences.

With this in mind he knew he would have to investigate finding a way home quietly, however that would have to wait for later, now was the time to prioritize.

Necessity wise they would need a place to stay obviously, not to mention food and money. Those last two he would have to figure out shortly, as for a place to stay well, Jump City was as good a place as any to stay, plus he knew it was probably a good idea to stay relatively close to where the portal had opened, in case anyone we're to come looking for him. And as he thought about it on the plus side the city obviously was no stranger to heroes either – in other words, his kind of town.

**Author's notes.**

Hope you liked the first chapter, and for those of you who haven't figured it out yet. Ben Prime is duly titled because it's actually THE BEGINNING OF SEVARAL DIFFERENT STORIES** SET IN ALTERNATE REALITIES**. Can you say _**BOOYEAH!**_ That's right I'm a genius (he said with false modesty)!

However it should be noted that for those of you who enjoyed this first chapter that my life is rather hectic and combined with the fact that I'm a perfectionist when writing (to the point of almost being psychotically so), chapter updates will be few and far between. Sorry but that's just how it is. To recap and clarify, there _will_ be updates but they will occur sporadically. Again sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Ben 10 or any of the characters therein. I also don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters therein. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. NONPROFIT YOU READ ME!

Chapter 2

Robin's eyes narrowed as he stared in perplexity at the computer screen before him as its lone light illuminated the otherwise dark surroundings of his quarters.

At the moment his honed mind was focused on what was possibly the most puzzling conundrum he'd ever been faced with as it had been since the previous day.

Displayed before the boy wonder on the screen was a security feed recorded approximately twenty-four hours ago, the same time as their battle with the HIVE Five and Control Freak.

Seeing those six was a surprise to say the least, considering they were all supposed to be locked away in cold storage with the rest of the criminals apprehended during their clash with the Brotherhood of Evil. Needless to say once they had returned to the tower the Titans had been quick to contact the facility to inquire as to why they hadn't been notified of the six escaped super villains. It had been then they'd been dealt a startling revelation by the warden, Control Freak and every member of the H.I.V.E. Five were still present and accounted for, each still frozen in their suspended state of animation.

Angrily he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist to the point his knuckles cracked as he glared at the image taunting him relentlessly as the solution to this mystery continued to elude him.

Two Control Freaks? Two H.I.V.E. Fives? It made no sense! He thought with grated aggravation. Just how could they be in two places at once?

Like any good detective he had naturally weighed every possibility from imposters to cloning but his investigation had revealed such possibilities to just be dead ends. He'd fought against the real Control Freak and H.I.V.E. Five to know they weren't imposters. Robots were also out as he knew for certain that Cyborg would have immediately detected them if that were the case. As for clones, well, he wasn't prepared to rule that out just yet, the Titans had encountered stranger things after all, but in truth he thought it was unlikely. If someone _was_ cloning metahumans, even with the even the most advanced current technology they would only get a physical duplicate of the original. In other words, mentally the clone would be a complete blank slate, possessing none of the personalities, character traits _and_ flaws of the original, all of which the six doppelgangers definitely had.

Furthermore, if these doppelgangers were in fact clones then why even bother with Gizmo or Control Freak? Most of the H.I.V.E. Five he could understand, each of them would be ideal for cloning material considering their powers, but cloning Control Freak and Gizmo made no real sense. True, their genius would be ideal but again there would be no way to replicate their technical knowledge.

That last point brought to mind three even greater questions to be asked. Why, how and who. And with no real way of knowing the why and how yet that only left the young detective to dwell on the who.

No sooner had the six super villain doppelgangers had been locked away behind bars than they had vanished from the jail cells without a trace, telling him with every amount of training and instinct he had that there was something or someone else at work here.

Wearily he sighed as he shut the computer off and exited his room, knowing he needed to keep himself from obsessing over this mystery too much as he tended to do. Hopefully whatever was going on it would be made to light soon enough. Ideally with no casualties when it was.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Raven sat in her room balancing her thoughts in deep meditation. Thoughts that were centered around a single person. Big Chill.

For reasons she couldn't explain she had been unable to stop from thinking about the mysterious blue alien mothman, most roubling was that as this continued her emotions became increasingly erratic which was why she presently meditating. While her emotional state was far less dangerous now that Trigon was gone she still needed to keep them in check, less one of them run rampant as Rage had once done, _especially_ Happy. She shuddered to imagine what manner of havoc would be unleashed if _that_ were to happen. Best case scenario the world would be turned into an endless wasteland of smiles, flowers, fluffy bunnies and gumdrops and lollipops.

Again she shuddered grimly. The world was bad enough as it was!

Exhaling a calming breath Raven continued clearing her thoughts as she delved into the inner most recesses of her mind, hoping to shed some light on this troubling matter.

"Azarath metrion zynthos, azarath metrion zynthos," she repeated her mantra as she tried to clear her mind of such thoughts.

Her meditation was doing little to help her. She was losing her grip of her emotions which had continued growing in strength. A dangerous thing considering her powers reacted to even the slightest emotions. If she didn't do something to curb them then she could lose control and the result... the result was… unthinkable.

Sighing she finally she gave up on usual meditation. Desperate times called measures, she decided. She stood up and went to the only thing that could help her magic mirror.

Looking into the glass four red eyes suddenly appeared in the glass before a dark shadowy hand reached out and pulled her in.

She was now physically in her own mind, and from the looks of the fields of pink flowers, trees, and floating strawberries she had landed in her 'happy place'.

"All of you come here NOW!" she growled.

And with that she her lookalikes AKA the personifications of her emotions suddenly appeared each one wearing a different colored cloak to match who they were.

"Hey grumpy," Happiness giggled as she began dancing merrily amongst the flowers.

"Yo Rae what's up?" Brave declared as Timid hid behind her.

Rage glared at Raven showing how she hated being summoned.

"You all know what's up," Raven replied. "Almost all of you are getting stronger, I want to know why."

"They're reacting to my presence," a melodic voice said behind her.

Raven turned to see an emotion wearing an amethyst colored cloak, an emotion she didn't recognize.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Raven," she greeted.

"Who are you?" Raven demanded.

The unknown emotion smiled tenderly. "The one thing of yourself you can't control," she replied with a smile. "As for my identity that's for you to figure out. But I will tell you this; the key to finding out is with the one who saved you yesterday, all you have to do is find him. Now goodbye Raven and good luck."

And with a wave of the enigmatic emotion's hand Raven was suddenly cast out of her own mind and sent back into her room.

She stared in shock at the mirror. She had almost always had complete control over her emotions before but this new one was wild and more powerful than the others combined.

Again her thoughts returned to the alien who had saved her. He was the key to hopefully stopping this new emotion. The only problem was that by now Big Chill was probably on his home world light years maybe even life times away.

Just then her thoughts were interrupted by the sirens blaring throughout the tower.

Quickly she surrounded herself in shadows and vanished only to reappear in the main room where Robin and Starfire stood waiting for the others.

"So who it this time?" Jinx asked as she ran into the room with Beast Boy and Cyborg. She then saw the live footage of the Hive Five running amok on the main screen. "Oh don't tell me it's those stupid losers _again!_"

Robin nodded his head as he turned back to the main screen displaying the resurfaced duplicates. "They're at the new mega mall," he informed. "Let's move."

Quickly everyone hurried to the main hangar where the T-car and Robin's bike awaited them.

"Shot gun!" Jinx shouted as she got in the passenger's seat of the T-car while Cyborg got in the driver's seat.

"Aw man not again," Beast Boy groaned as he got in the back seat.

Robin revved his bike as the door opened. Time to get some answers. "Titans GO!" he shouted.

With Raven and Starfire flying alongside them in formation the two vehicles converted to flight mode as the team raced out the doors towards the city.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

"Yo Billy lookin' sharp," a Billy Numerous copy complimented another Billy Numerous who was wearing a tuxedo while they assisted ten other Billys in carrying a red pickup truck that had been on display and loaded with stolen goods out of the mall.

"Why thank you Billy," the tuxedoed Billy Numerous replied. Proud he looked so good in the stolen suit.

"Don't you think you're a little overdressed for jail?" Robin asked as they stepped outside.

"Uh-" one Billy began.

"-oh!" another finished.

Jinx waved her hands sending wave of pink energy towards them. Instantly the ground they were standing on gave way into a sink hole that was instantly capped by the stolen truck.

"Hey let us out of here!" they shouted from under the truck as the Titans ran past them and into the mall.

"Sorry guys but you'll have to put it in park till the cops show up," Jinx laughed behind her.

"Robin my scans show that there more of them in the jewelry and electronics department and the food-court," Cyborg informed as he looked at the small screen on his arm.

"Then we split up," Robin decided.

"Ooh I'll hit the food court," Beast Boy volunteered. "I hear Tofu Bell has a new tofu burrito I've been dying to try."

"Why am I not surprised?" Raven sighed.

"Fine," Robin agreed. "Cyborg you're with him."

"Yo what did I ever do to you?" Cyborg protested, of all his least favorite place to eat Tofu Bell was listed right beneath a bus station bathroom that hadn't been cleaned in thirty years.

Robin ignored his protest and continued. "Raven you and Jinx go to the electronics department," he instructed. "Starfire you're with me."

"Oh good!" she said gleefully clapping her hands. "I am most anxious to see the sparkly rings that are used for the engagements of matrimony."

This statement made Robin stiffen and made everyone else do a double take.

"Something you want to share lover boy?" Raven asked, unable to resist the tease.

Starfire blushed slightly. Had this statement been socially unacceptable? On her home world there was no custom to give such pretty things to another to engage matrimony, and she just wished to see what an engagement or wedding ring looked like. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked confused.

"No," he answered before turning to the others. Suddenly there was weapons fire imminently followed by a series of huge explosions in the direction of the food court. "Now come on everyone let's move!"

They nodded and split up, heading for their assigned foes.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Once again Ben and Ship had arrived back in Jump city just in time for lunch and seeing how he was not in the mood for another slice of pizza he had decided to try his luck at the local mall food court, he really lucked out however when he discovered that the mall had an internet café.

But first however he made a little stop at the nearby computer store where he had Ship copy a suitable laptop, if he was going to access the net then he knew he needed compatible technology and since they were from another universe he didn't know if Ship other laptop form would be compatible.

When they had finished Ship turned back to his watch form and the two went to the café. "What'll it be sir?" the woman at the county asked looking at him oddly.

He then realized he was still wearing the mask he'd bought yesterday. Ah well, he thought. Might as well keep it on, he _was_ a superhero after all, and it was amazingly comfortable.

"I'll take a strawberry Danish," he said handing her two fifty. Giving a grateful mental sigh that he'd landed on an Earth with same kind of money as his own.

The woman handed him the Danish on a paper plate. "Have a nice day sir," she said.

He nodded and went over to a secluded spot in the corner and ate his purchase. Then when he was sure no one was watching he removed Ship from his right wrist and placed him on the table. Ship quickly transformed into his alien form. "Hey Ship can you turn into the laptop we just copied and connect with the internet now?" he asked.

"Ship," Ship whispered with a nod.

Quickly he transformed into a laptop which differed in appearance slightly from the original, what with his coloring and ability to upgrade the design far past the originals.

Now wirelessly connected to the internet the two searched and gathered as much information for everything and anything they could think of, the focus of course being anything that might be able to get them home, which of course turned up a whole lot of nothing. After that the focus of their search was for the possibility of alternate version of himself and his family, which again yielded nadda.

The final search was for information on the heroes and villains of this earth, a search that yielded abundantly.

As they read through the data they narrowed down the reading material by focusing on the local heroes, the Teen Titans.

After several minutes of reading he realized he had virtually all the public info there was, once he noticed the sights started repeating themselves.

Judging from what they'd learned the Titan's might have been their best bet on getting back home, he decided. Seeing as how they seemed to have a great deal of technology at their disposal; judging from the data on their vehicles anyway.

"Okay buddy, we're done," he said.

"Ship," the laptop replied before turning back into his alien form before then turning back into his watch form.

Ben's thoughts then turned to the girl he'd saved earlier, Raven. Raven, he thought. Man he couldn't wait to see her again. At least if he was to be stuck in this strange universe it was one she was in.

As he got up to leave there was suddenly a lot of screaming from outside the café. As the customers and shopper ran past him, fleeing the mall he went to see what was going on.

He was surprised to see three (or more depending on how you counted it) of the guys he'd put on ice the other day terrorizing the food court. Gizmo, Mammoth and Billy Numerous.

He was about to go hero when Gizmo and several Billy Numeri headed off in the direction of a large electronics store.

"Ship, think you can take those guys on while I take out the other ones?" he asked the little alien watch.

"SHIP!" Ship confirmed as he leapt from Ben's wrist and transformed into his normal appearance.

"Okay I'll see you later, just be careful," Ben said before running off after Gizmo and the other Billy Numeri.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Mammoth busied himself by scarfing down all the food at a burger stand while several Billy Numerous copies proceeded in picking the place clean of anything that wasn't nailed down or otherwise.

"Hey Billy would ya lend me a hand?" a Billy Numerous asked as he tried to pull a large industrial sized grill off the floor.

"Sure thing Billy," the other Billy replied before making ten copies of himself before they all helped lift up the grill.

At the front counter two more Billys were removing the cash register when they heard something.

"Ship," it said.

They peered over the counter and looked down to see little metal black and green blob staring up at them.

"Hey Mammoth, Billy, you guys should come check out what we just found," one of them shouted.

"What do you want?" Mammoth asked as he and the other Billys went to see what was up. "I was eating!"

"Look," the Billy who had called them all said pointing to Ship. "What in tarnation do you think it is?"

They all gathered around Ship to try and figure out what he was supposed to be. Because the ice that Big Chill had covered them in had been so thick they'd hadn't actually seen him when he first presented himself for the Teen Titans.

Ship surprised them all by transforming into a radio, then a car, and then a large boat.

"Hey this little guy's alright," Mammoth laughed. He'd no idea what Ship was supposed to be but he liked he was putting on a good show.

Ship then transformed into his 'big' mode, this time with all the alien weapons which whined slightly as they powered up and hundreds of green targeting lasers were projected onto Mammoth and the Billys.

"Aw-" one Billy began.

"-crud!" Mammoth finished.

"SHIP!" Ship said, bidding them goodbye in his deep booming voice before opening fire.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Ready for a fight, Cyborg and Beastboy rounded the corner to the food and were instantly dumbstruck with what they'd found. They had expected the food court to be wrecked but not like this.

Beastboy was the first to break the stunned silence. "Whoa," he breathed.

"No kidding," Cyborg agreed.

The entire section of the building had been completely blown away, where once there had been dozens of small fast food chains there was now an enormous gaping hole. At the base of which lay the unconscious bodies Mammoth of dozens of Billy Numerous copies.

Quickly they hurried over to the fallen villains to see if they were alright. "Yo Billy what happened here?" Cyborg asked as he picked up one of the many Billy copies to try and wake him up.

"Monster!" Billy shouted in panicked shock the second he was awake. "Little then BIG! LITTLE THEN BIG! BIG WINGS! BIG GUNS! REALLY BIG! REALLY BIG! BIG TROUBLE!"

Continuing to scream 'BIG TROUBLE!' Billy desperately broke away from Cyborg's grasp and tried to escape through the giant hole in the wall but was promptly knocked out again by a blast from Cyborg's sonic cannon.

"_Okay_, that was different," Cyborg commented as Billy hit the ground.

"Maybe we should split before whatever did this comes back," Beastboy suggested nervously looking around.

Just then they heard the sound of footsteps behind them and turned into to see a shadowy figure running away, specifically in the direction of the electronics department.

"Hey you stop!" Cyborg shouted as they gave chase. He opened a channel to the others' communicators. "Everybody listen up, 'cause it looks like we're not the only ones here, someone just took down Mammoth, a bunch of Billys and the entire food court and it looks they heading to the electronics department next. So Raven and Jinx heads up!"

"Dude exactly _why_ are we chasing the guy who did that?" Beastboy exclaimed, pointing to what was left of the food court behind them.

The logic of that question was brought into consideration when Cyborg fired a blast of his sonic cannon, knocking the running black and green figure down. Big mistake.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

See-more squirmed as he tried to loosen the birdarang's cables tied around his body while Kid Wicked lay unconscious on the floor, his battle with the green eyed alien girl clearly decided.

Robin flipped shut his communicator. "Let's move Starfire," he said.

She nodded and together the duo ran off towards the electronics department.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

As they had quietly approached the electronics lab Raven empathic powers suddenly kicked in and she halted dead in her tracks. It was faint, much fainter than when she'd first sensed it but there was no mistaking the same presence of whoever she'd sensed during her restless sleep two nights ago.

"Raven are you all right?" Jinx asked, noticing the amethyst eyed girl had stopped moving as if she were she were in a trance.

Then just as suddenly as she had sensed the presence it disappeared. She blinked trying to get a lock on it, it was gone again. "I'm fine Jinx," she said, re-continuing her stride. "Let's just get this over with."

Jinx nodded and caught up with her friend while keeping a wary eye on Raven just in case, but as they approached the electronics department her focus was drawn away by sound of an ear piercing wailing that caused both girls to clutch their ears, preventing them from hearing Cyborg's broadcast over their communicators.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

"Hey be careful with those you nose picking scrudge muncher!" Gizmo shouted at a couple of Billys who had dropped a couple of computer towers while they had been loading them into several shopping carts.

"Hey don't sweat it," one of the Billys replied as they picked up one of the computer and loaded it into the cart.

"Yeah it's not like we don't have plenty to spare," another one said as he helped two more carry a big screen TV.

The electronics department was abuzz with avid five fingered red suited shoppers who were being directed by the green jump suited child genius and one Ben Tennyson AKA Ben 10 who was trying his best not to be seen, yet.

Stealthily Ben crept along an isle of calculators and other small electronic devices as he took in the sight of hundreds of Billy robbing the place blind of pretty much everything. Fortunately for him at the moment they were sticking to the big stuff and staying away from the section he was in.

As he assessed the situation he thought about using Big Chill again but decided against it, even with Big Chill's intangibility and freezing powers he knew his Necro Fridgian counterpart would probably be easily overpowered by the hundreds of ever expanding numbers he was up against, just like all his other heroes, all except for one.

He switched on the Ultimatrix's display and turned the dial until he came upon the alien perfect for the task at hand.

He slapped his hand down commencing the transformation. When it was finished he leaped up onto the shelf revealing himself to the enemy. "Echo Echo!" he shouted.

Startled, everyone turned their gaze towards the small white alien. "What the heck you reckon that is?" a Billy asked, looking at the diminutive figure quizzically.

"Who cares," Gizmo smiled with devious grin. "The gunk sniffer's toast now!"

Gizmo opened fire, sending a barrage of small rockets the alien's way.

Unfortunately for him his attack never made it all the way as Echo Echo took in a deep breath then unleashed a massive high pitched wave of concentrated sound at the mini missiles, blowing them to smithereens.

Echo Echo smiled as he took in the hundreds of shocked faces. "We, can, do, this, the, easy, way, or, the, hard, way," he warned as he stared down the many eyes looking at him. "The, choice, is, yours."

"Get him!" Gizmo shouted snapping the hundreds of Billys out of their stupors.

"You heard 'em Billy! Let's get 'em!"

"Sure thing Billy!"

Several Billy Numerous copies rushed the small alien only to be sent careening backwards by another sound blast. "Why, do, they, always, take, the, hard, way?" Echo Echo asked aloud to no one in particular.

"Whoever you are y'all can't keep us all back forever!" a Billy laughed as another wave of Billys was sent flying by another sound blast.

"The, name, is, Echo Echo," he replied. "And, yes, I, can." And with that Echo Echo continued living up to his namesake as hundreds of copies of himself began appearing around him, spreading out until the entire department was filled with the pint sized alien noise dynamos. "WALL! OF! SOUND!" they announced together before letting losing a combined sound blast that ripped through everything in its way.

The concussion of the aptly named unified attack slammed into the Billys knocking them out upon impact and sending them flying like paper dolls caught in the wind.

Only Gizmo, who was now fleeing as fast as his mechanical spiderlegs could carry him from the multiplying Echo Echos, remained awake.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

As Raven and Jinx rounded a corner into the electronics department they were leapt over by four giant mechanical spider legs sprouting from the backpack of the diminutive foe.

"And where do you think you're going?" Raven asked turning to face the fleeing Gizmo.

"Great, Titans. As if I didn't have enough problems," he growled as a pair rocket launchers sprouted from his backpack and locked on to his enemies.

Together the two magic users powered up and readied to mystically zap their foe when a shrill blast of intense sound waves took out two of his mechanical legs causing him to fall. They turned to see another diminutive character running past them towards Gizmo.

Gizmo screamed and promptly retracted his backpacks remaining mechanical legs in exchange for a pair of rocket powered wings before said wings sent him rocketing towards one of the mall's sky lights. "Better luck next time puke brains," he laughed behind him as he approached the window.

To Gizmo's dismay an Echo Echo clone suddenly appeared on his back. "Sorry, but, your, flight, has, just, been, cancelled," he said before leaping off and blasted Gizmo's backpack with a final sonic attack.

Raven and Jinx watched as the Echo Echo that had ran by them suddenly multiplied three more of himself then caught their other falling self.

Raven acted fast to catch Gizmo. "Azarath metrion ZYNTHOS!" she recited.

Immediately Gizmo was surrounded and trapped within a barrier of black mystical energy, stopping his fall.

"Let go of me you stinking snot licker," Gizmo screamed as the four Echo Echo's who had just caught him restrained him.

As the other four placed their comrade back on his feet they all suddenly noticed they weren't alone. "Hey, Raven, hey, Jinx," they greeted together.

They stared and blinked at the small what-ever-he-was in confusion.

Just then they were joined by several more small white and green aliens, as they carried hundreds of knock out Billys.

"Okay did we take a wrong turn and end up on the yellow brick road or something?" Jinx asked Raven as they watched their little allies dump the collected Billy into a big pile.

"That or the twilight zone," Raven replied agreeing this was weird. Even weirder was that she hadn't sensed these little guys earlier, Raven thought. Or perhaps she had, now that she was closer her empathic powers began to detect their presence. It was faint, but familiar. Quickly she realized that these little noisemakers auras were virtually identical to Big Chill's, the aura she had sensed only moments ago and the aura of the mysterious power she had sensed a few nights ago. Each one had been so similar to one another that she was certain that they were connected somehow.

When their work was finished the many Echo Echo's recombined back into one. He then turned and walked over to the bewildered duo. "Sorry, for, butting, in, but, I, thought, maybe, you, could, use, a, hand," he said with a smile.

"Uh thanks?" Raven replied.

Just then Robin and Starfire rounded a corner, weapons and star bolts ready. They came to a screeching stop however when they saw the scene before them. Both looked a little confused.

"Uh are you guys alright?" Robin asked confused.

"Yeah we're fine," Raven replied.

"Thanks to-" Jinx began as she directed their attention to Echo Echo.

Starfire interrupted by immediately squealing in excitement as she picked up the little alien and locking him in a big hug. "Aw you are just the cutest thing I have ever seen!" she declared tightening her hug. "Of how much money are they selling toys such as this?" she asked turning to Jinx and Raven.

"I, am, not, a, toy," Echo Echo replied to her flatly in annoyance. "Now, would, you, please, put, me, down?"

Starfire held out Echo Echo and blushed as she placed him back down. "My apologies new friend for mistaking you for the animals full of plushy goodness," she apologized.

"It's, okay," he shrugged. "I, _do_, kind, of, look, like, a, toy."

"So who are you anyway?" Robin asked.

"The, name's, Echo Echo," he replied.

It was at that moment a green cheetah and battle damaged Cyborg suddenly came barreling into view. "Run for your lives!" Cyborg shouted.

As the other Titan's wondered why their two teammates were running for their lives their questions were instantly answered by an entire wall being blown away as a large high tech black and green tank that quickly passed through the hole as it aimed its main gun towards the fleeing duo.

Echo Echo sighed heavily at the sight of the heavily armed mechamorph chasing the two teens. Upon running back into the Titans he had been hoping to introduce himself and his alien pet/sidekick, but now that had pretty much been shot out the window. "And, that, would, be, my, ride, and, my, cue," he said. Ship trying to run down and blow up two heroes was not how he wanted to make a good first impression.

Swiftly Echo Echo looked towards the ground and unleashed a massive sonic blast sending him hurtling upwards into the air then unleashed a second blast propelling him onto the tank.

"We're, done, here, buddy," he said to the tank. "Now, let's, get, out, of, here."

The tank halted in its tracks as it reluctantly gave pause to its owner's orders. "Ship SHIP!" Ship mumbled.

"I, don't, care, if, they, started, it," Echo Echo reprimanded. "Now, let's, get, out, of, here."

Grumbling Ship obediently shrank and reformed into a hover board and took off back through the hole he had made with his master securely aboard, leaving the Titans standing in absolute confusion.

Beastboy was the first to break the stunned silence the duo had left in their wake. "_**Dude!**_" he exclaimed in awe. "What the heck just happened!"

Robin's eyes narrowed. The black and green shape shifting vehicle, the identical insignias on the chests of the black and blue alien moth man and the now this newcomer, it didn't exactly take a trained mind like his to see the connection between the alien called Big Chill and this Echo Echo. Were they somehow connected to the sudden appearances of these mysterious villain doppelgangers?

Just then another chilling possible component to all of this flashed through his mind. And then there was the new big powerful unknown Raven and Jinx had sensed. It _was_ possible all this was just random coincidence, but he doubted that, no matter how it seemed there was no such thing as coincidence. "I don't know," he finally replied. "But we're going to find out."

He then turned to the unconscious genius child inventor only to find that once again he had vanished without a trace.

"Uh dudes, where'd Gizmo go?" Beastboy asked.

"Aw man!" groaned Cyborg. "Don't tell me the pintsized pipsqueak pulled a Houdini _AGAIN!_"

Once again Robin's eyes narrowed as he stared at the spot on the floor Gizmo had just moments ago been. Something was definitely going on and it was up to them to get to the bottom of it.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Circled around a pit of black flames, six figures in black robes watched the live images of the Teen Titans in fires of the black inferno.

"Those five fools could have exposed us!" snarled one of them. "We should kill them for such insubordination!"

Their leader shook his robed head. "I think not brother," he replied. "We still may have use for them."

"And what of the Teen Titans?" asked another of them. "What are we to do of them? They cannot afford to be underestimated!"

The forth robed figure nodded in agreement. "And these two new heroes? Surely we cannot make light of them either."

"Agreed!" the fifth one said. "Each of them singlehandedly took down the H.I.V.E. Five with ease, it took all five of the original Titans to do that with only three."

The leader raised his hands to calm his brothers' concerns. "The Titans will be dealt with soon enough," he said. "It is painfully obvious from the results of our initial test that we will have to account for _all_ the Titans and their allies. Our final goal brothers has not changed, merely the methods we use to achieve it. We _**will**_ achieve the power owed us and we will rule! In the meantime however, I suggest we use the forces at our disposal to test the strengths and weaknesses of our foes, so that we may better prepare for the battle to come."

"Agreed!" chorused the other five in accord.

The leader smirked as he watched the Titans in fires of the black flame. It was almost a pity the Titans would have no idea who they were up against until it was too late.

**Author's notes.**

Well there it is. Chapter 2 of Ben Titan, hope it lived up to expectations. Oh and while it's still fresh in my mind I have name picked out for Ben's Tamaranian form (which for the record won't be making an appearance for a little while yet. Sorry, but I've got ideas for _that_ hero and they need the space of time to work it all out so just be patient) but I would like to hear any suggestions for a name you might have in your reviews, in case any of you have a better one.

As for chapter 3, well, that also takes the space of time, so just be patient. I do have other stories to work on too you know, which – for the record – I advise you to check out. I'd like to think they're going to be as good as this one.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Ben 10 or any of the characters therein. I also don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters therein. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. NONPROFIT YOU READ ME!

Chapter 3

Having just completed the final step in a lengthy installation Grey Matter walked away from his completed masterpiece, climbed up onto the sofa and eased back into its soft welcoming upholstery with an exhausted sigh of contentment, relieved to at last be finished with moving into his and Ship's new home. It had been weeks since his arrival to Jump City and he and Ship were both pleased to admit that they had managed to adapt rather nicely to their new home.

Of course the first few days had been rather rough at first what with having no home or money, but fortunately that had been quickly rectified thanks in part to four of his forms Diamondhead, Upgrade, Armodrillo, and his current form Grey Matter.

Thanks to Diamondhead's powers Ben had been able to produce the original capital they needed by producing the large Petrosapien crystal shards which he had then sold to numerous jewelers for a collective five figure profit, a _high_ five figure profit.

Once they had the money to pay for a laptop and a hotel room that didn't need to see ID, Ben had given his newly acquired computer a temporary Upgrade with his Galvanic mechamorphian form. Since he was an alien to this dimension the nineteen year old hero knew that he would need to officially exist and as such used Upgrade to hack several government databases, implanting them with birth certificate records, personal history, a social security number, and every other record he could think of that would make him an existing member of society.

As far as the world was concerned he was now Ben Kirby Tennyson, a nineteen year old teen born and raised in Metropolis (apparently that was a city on this earth) who had moved to Jump city to live with friends after his parents had died during a mugging gone wrong. A horrible tragedy which had left him with the 'inheritance' that explained the money from selling the Petrosapien shards.

Next came the task of getting hard copies of his identity, which again was easy enough. All that had been required was hacking the system to register for replacement ID cards and documents which according to the records had been lost when his wallet had been stolen.

Upon quickly receiving his ID's cards in the mail, Ben had opened checking, saving, and business accounts which quickly grew into a large fortune overnight thanks to Grey Matter's manipulation of the stock market.

With millions of dollars now at his disposal Ben had wasted no time in acquiring a recently shutdown auto parts plant that was well located near the center of the city as his new headquarters.

From there it took little time for Grey Matter to list and locate the technology they needed for their new headquarters, most of which came from some place called S.T.A.R. Labs and more notably from Wayne industries, as it turned out they did much more than just make masks, a lot more!

After discretely purchasing and shipping the tech to their new home the duo had wasted no time in setting up shop. Over the course of the last week working day and night, using Armodrillo's powers to excavate, Grey Matter genius and Upgrade and his mini Galvanic Mechamorph partner's abilities the duo had galvanized the building inside and out, turning into an impregnable fortress.

And now as Grey Matter was enveloped by cascade of emerald omni energy turning him back into his usual teen human self, Ben couldn't help but smile in satisfaction at what he and his friend had managed to accomplish in just a few short weeks.

As Ben let himself rest from their arduous accomplishment he was joined as Ship hopped up onto his lap and snuggled comfortably into his owner glad to finally have a moments rest.

Ben smile proudly widened as he began to pet the weary mini mechamorph and took in the surrounding sight of their new home. Being the creature of basic comforts he was Ben had taken/hacked a page out of the Teen Titans book/tower blueprints and had modeled the main area of the base after their deigns, making an ideal balance of comfort and function for the superhero on the go.

Of course the human turned Galvan had made several improvements to the original designs both aesthetically and technologically. Random case and point; the disco ball discretely concealed until needed in a hidden compartment in the center of the ceiling. _Seriously!_ How could a group of teen heroes not have disco ball in their headquarters? Disco balls were awesome!

As for the technological aspect of the base, well the holographic display replacing the giant TV screen the Titans apparently had was another random example of Grey Matters genius, not to mention the main computer was wired into every manner of law enforcement database in the city and beyond.

Now all that was left for him to do was one final step. "Jump Hub; Activate," he announced clearly and with authority to the surrounding base.

Upon hearing the much awaited activation codes the base's AKA the Jump Hub's systems switched on, as Sentinel, the Jump Hub's AI instantly loaded its billions of terabytes of software within the lightning fast blink of an eye. While alien tech wasn't as plentiful on this earth as his was, its own technology was just as good with a good old fashioned Grey Matter overhaul.

As the base's systems check concluded, a holographic representation of Sentinel appeared in front of him in the image of his dear cousin Gwen. "All Jump Hub systems operating at 110 percent efficiency Ben," she reported with a smile and a voice that was an exact duplicate for his redheaded cousin. "Thanks Nel," he replied as he found himself staring at her with a happy smile on his face. Even with Ship at his side Ben needed to see a friendly face in this dimension, even if it wasn't the real thing.

Noticing his odd stare Nel couldn't help but raise a curious holographic eyebrow. "Do I really remind you that much of her?" she asked him.

While Nel was in no way Gwen, as Upgrade Ben had used a piece of his mechamorph form to be her CPU and had imbued it with a copy of all his memories of his cousin, essentially making the AI a near digitally clone of his cousin. Gwen had always managed to steer him in the right direction and he knew that he would be needing that more than ever in this new world.

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah you do, Nel," he replied. "But if you want to change your look I totally get it."

She smiled at her creator's sympathetic desire for her to be her own person. "No I think I'll try this form for a little while," she answered. "I must admit it's a very aesthetically appealing form."

As he gratefully smiled in relief that Nel liked her holographic form his stomach began to growl and grumble hungrily.

"Ben you need something to eat," she said pointing out the obvious.

"Gee thanks, I never would have gotten that," he replied rolling his eyes.

"Well then you're going to have to go out and get it because there is nothing here," she scolded. "According to my records you failed to procure any kind of long sustenance for yourself."

"Guess we did forget to get some groceries over the last week," he said with a sheepish grin as gently moved Ship from his lap and got up from his seat. Mostly he had been living off of smoothies and takeout for the last two weeks.

"Just be sure to stock up on healthy nutritious food and not that garbage you call smoothies," she warned.

"Hey smoothies aren't garbage," he defended.

"_Normal_ ones aren't but those swill concoctions you drink are," she flatly replied with a look of revulsion. "Smoked ham and beet juice what are you, a garbage disposal?"

"Hey for the record those weren't half bad," he defended. "Can I help it if no one shares my vision."

Thank God for that, Nel thought, wondering if it was possible for an AI to be physically nauseous. "Just get some healthy non junk food groceries while you're out," she said crossing her arms impatiently.

Ben sighed heavily as he turned to leave, wondering if it was too late to amp down Nel's Gwen level of bossiness. "Coming buddy?" he asked Ship who was curled up comfortably on the sofa.

"Ben think for a moment," scolded Nel. "Ship's been working around the clock helping you set up the Jump Hub, he needs some rest. I'd say at least a two day's worth."

The mini mechamorph wearily nodded his head in agreement with Nel. "Ship," he replied apologetically.

Knowing she was right Ben nodded as he stroked Ship's head, gently easing the weary alien as he laid his head to rest.

"Just be sure to call me if anything hero related comes up," he whispered as he turned to leave.

Nel nodded as she dimmed the lights for Ship to better fall asleep. "Will do," she whispered back as he entered the nearby elevator to the main hangar/garage.

As the doors closed and the elevator made its descent Ben's thought's couldn't help but wander to the problem of how he was to get himself, Ship and now Nel back home. It certainly was no easy task that was for certain. Even with Grey Matter's vast intellect he had no idea how to get back home. Yes, his Galvan form could have easily built a null void projector but that was only a small piece of the whole problem.

The second part was that he also needed to replicate the events had brought them here and for that he needed his Anodite form Manafest. Unfortunately Manafest was still AWOL from the Ultimatrix's current roster of usable forms and for whatever reason could not be accessed even by with Grey Matter's intimate knowledge of Ultimatrix. The DNA was still there but for whatever reason it just could not be accessed which essentially led to the third problem.

Grey Matter – while a member of the most brilliant species in the Milky Way galaxy – understood squat about mana energy and didn't have so much as a clue how to recreate it artificially.

And lastly there was the fourth, final and most important part of all. They had arrived in this dimension completely by random chance, and according to Grey Matter there were an infinite number of alternate dimensions out there. Without some sort of home coordinates or guidance system there was no way of getting back home.

As the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened to the garage revealing a green 2009 Dodge Challenger with black racing stripes and a green hood scoop. In his efforts to surround himself with things that would make him feel more at home Ben had sadly fell short of acquiring and recreating a carbon copy of Kevin's car as this earth never had produced its own counterpart during 1976 and had been forced to make the next best thing.

In an effort to keep from getting depressed by his home sickness as he walked over to the emerald colored vehicle, Ben decided to shift his thoughts to the Teen Titans and what they were doing.

Despite his work of establishing a headquarters he was no slouch when it came to his hero work, but oddly enough there had been no activity crime wise, which was surprising for a city that was apparently lousing with super villains. That having been said he couldn't help but wonder how the Titans had been spending their down time.

No doubt, by strategizing and training for whatever encounter may come their way next.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

"I'm warning you man give it up before I do something I'm going to regret!" Cyborg yelled as he transformed his right arm into its sonic cannon mode, charging it menacingly.

His threat fell on deaf ears. "No way dude I got the remote first fair and square!" Beastboy defiantly shouted back. "The Clash of the Planets marathon is coming up and there's no way I'm going to miss it!"

"There's no way I'm missing a new episode of Metropolis Chopper," snarled Cyborg. "Besides you've seen that stupid show like million times! You were even _IN_ it!"

"What's your point!" Beast boy yelled.

"Give it up or I'm gonna–!"

He was cut off when Jinx – hands and eyes forebodingly glowing with furious pink energy – stormed through the door and entered the fray between the duo. At long last she had reached her limit with their feuding. "Both of you knock it off!" Jinx shouted. "Or _I'M_ gonna–!"

It was at that point Raven tuned out their conversation. For the past two weeks there had been no villain activity and she was afraid her colleagues had gotten a little stir crazy. Beast Boy and Cyborg had going at each other non stop since yesterday, Robin had been locked up in the computer room with delusions of conspiracy and a threat looming on the horizon – not that his worries weren't entirely warranted given the power she had since sensed just prior to the appearance of Big Chill and Echo Echo, she had thought that she, Jinx and Starfire were the only rational ones left.

"–ucking tire iron!" the enraged former teen villain finished, making it clear that was no longer the case for her.

As Cyborg and Beastboy cowardly dwindled before the enraged sorceress Raven sighed and she got up from her book to join Starfire in the kitchen, hoping to find some peace with some earl grey tea. Unfortunately Starfire was in the process of using her free time to create a dish from her home, a dish that took about three days to make. And given the alien redhead's usual track record of home dishes it was less than something to look forward to.

She flinched in revulsion as the smell of Starfire's cooking proved her theory to be true.

Upon seeing her friend joining her Starfire's face brightened with delight. "Raven you are just in time to taste the–"

Thankfully Raven was saved from the dreaded taste test as Starfire was interrupted by an enraged scream from Jinx as Cyborg and Beastboy resumed their argument. Clearly she had had more than enough of being cooped up in the tower with the idiocy of the two males. "THAT'S IT! I can't take it anymore!" she screamed. With the last straw broken she whirled her enraged glare at her fellow female teammates causing Starfire to give a frightened 'eep!' "You two get dressed in something hot and sexy! We're getting out of here and going out for a girl's night NOW!"

And with that she stormed out the door to her room to get dressed.

Raven and Starfire exchanged nervous glances as they were more than just a little frightened at the moment.

Starfire broke the silence with a delighted squeal of excitement. "Raven come we must get ready for the 'girl's night out'," she exclaimed happily taking hold of her friend's arm. "At last we get a chance to make the sisterly bonding with our friend Jinx."

Keeping in pace with Starfire Raven shrugged, it had been awhile since she had gone out with Starfire, not to mention that in all honesty it would be nice to spend a little bonding time with a fellow sorceress, and as much as she hated to admit it she did have a little black dress that she had been too afraid to try for a night on the town.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Watching from the surrounding shadows Red X couldn't help but smirk as he relaxed in his chair, staring intently at Titans Tower through the window of his studio apartment. The sight of the tower always managed to bring a smile to his face.

He could only imagine the look on the Titans' faces if they knew his home was directly across the bay from his foes home. Lord knew how pissed off Robin would be if he knew their tower was the center feature for his apartment's view.

His smirk widened as he glanced to the nearby telescope aimed directly at Starfire's window. Especially if the boy wonder knew about the night show feature of the view. God bless Starfire and her lack of pajamas at night.

Yes, he thought as the sunset hued the sky with crimson red. This was the good life to be sure.

"While I can't say as I approve of your career choice I must say I commend you for your tastes in scenery," a voice comment from out of nowhere shattering the content atmosphere. "Personally I have always found the sight of Titan's Tower to be most inspirational."

Instantly Red X sprang to his feet and extended the X blades from the backs of his gloves ready for a fight. In the shadows he could make out two figures, one with no distinguishing features he could see in the darkness while the other's eyes and hair radiantly glowed through the shadows.

"You two are either very brave or very stupid," he said as the blades began spinning wickedly like buzz saws.

"You know you'd be surprised how often I get that," the glowing one joked.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" demanded the costumed thief.

The other one chuckled. "Good question," he replied. "Though not nearly as relevant as to why we are here." He pointed to the thief's spinning blades. "But before we explain would you mind putting those away? I can assure you they won't be necessary."

"Not likely to happen," replied X over the spinning blades. "Now start talking."

"We're here to hire you," the glowing one said in the simplest of terms.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I only work for numero uno," X answered.

The non glowing member of the intruding duo smiled in amusement, already knowing that in this instance there would be an exception to that rule. "I think you may change your mind when you hear what we have to say," he began.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Chomping down on candy bar Ben finished loading the last of his groceries into the trunk of his car.

Closing the trunk he gave a sigh as he returned the grocery cart back to the front of the store. Shopping for food had been a trying experience to say the least, yet another of the differences between this dimension and his own was that it had absolutely none of the food brands from home, so shopping for the foods he knew was an exercise in absolute futility. He just hoped the stuff he had bought tasted good, at the very least there was consolation in knowing that the earth of this dimension had all the fruits, vegetables and meats as his so at least he could still make his favorite home cooked meals.

Another shocking discovery was that this also didn't have a Mr. Smoothy either, or at least he hadn't seen one on the drive to the store, he had seen a lot of Starbucks restaurants though, whatever they we supposed to be. Perhaps one the way home he could stop in on one to see what they were selling, for all he knew Starbucks was this world's Mr. Smoothy just with a different name.

As he walked back to his car with that upbeat thought in mind, he spotted a high tech white and blue car drive by. Recognizing it as the Titan's car he immediately sprang into a dead run to the green and black dodge. If the Titans were in town then that must have meant there was trouble.

"Call Nel," he instructed the car as buckled himself in and started the engine.

Immediately the car complied and opened a channel to the Jump Hub and its AI Sentinel. "Hey Ben," Nel's voice greeted as the car quickly sped out of the parking lot and after the T-Car. "What's up?"

"I just spotted the T-Car doing next to light speed so something must be up," he replied as he stealthily pursued the Titans. "Any idea what?"

"Checking now," Nel's voice replied giving a brief pause as she checked all law enforcement data banks. After about ten seconds she was able to give a reply. "I can't find anything. It's as quiet out there as has been for the last two weeks Ben."

"Maybe just a too little quiet," he mused as he kept his eyes locked on the T-Car. During his breaks from building the Hub Ben had spent his free time examining the files on super villain foes he'd hacked from Titans Tower, focusing on the most powerful and reoccurring villains. His thoughts turned to his first encounter with the local villains during his first day in this dimension. He couldn't quite remember what it was but looking back on that incident something seemed off. Something he'd read from those files. Whatever it was he was not going to ignore it. "Nel, can look up the data on the guys I took down on my first day here, I just got this weird vibe about the day we crashed here."

"Checking," she answered, giving a moment's pause as she checked the files. "Done. Villains defeated that day were Mammoth, Gizmo, Billy Numerous, Kyd Wykkyd, See-more and Control Freak. Excluding Control Freak all other villains form the villain team the H.I.V.E. Five and specialize in minor crimes, mostly vandalism and theft. Control Freak specializes in somewhat bizarre crimes, mostly involving widespread media mediums and communication."

"They work together much?" he asked getting a slight hunch in his gut.

"No," she replied. "In fact with one other exception both the H.I.V.E. Five and Control Freak have always worked independently from other villains."

"You said there was one exception, what was it?" he asked, unable to remember what he'd read.

"Both Control Freak and the H.I.V.E Five as well as nearly all other villains the Titans have faced had joined forces with the Brotherhood of Evil, in the failed attempt to destroy the Titans," she finished.

"Meaning the only time they worked together before was when a bigger fish was pulling the strings," he translated growing more worried. Further investigation at this point was definitely warranted. "Nel, quick question I ended up facing the H.I.V.E. Five the day after, how'd they get out so fast?"

"Unknown," she answered. "According to reports they simply vanished into thin air."

"Translation; someone's pulling the strings," he repeated, already deducing why he'd run back into the five villains so soon. Given what he did remember of the H.I.V.E. Five's files, he knew they had a tendency to do as they pleased, meaning they'd most likely gone against orders to lay low, considering Control Freak had remained underground.

Whatever was going on he knew staying close to the Titans would probably be the best way to find out.

"Shall I take the wheel while you suit up?" Nel asked as the car rounded a turn.

"Go for it," he replied.

Instantly the control of the car was remotely switched over to Nel as Ben's seat swiftly leaned him backwards.

No sooner was he facing the cars roof then interior of the rapidly moving vehicle suddenly detonated in a flash of green light.

Quickly the light faded to reveal Ben, clothed in a new set of attire. Gone were his usual clothes and in their stead he now wore a pair of black gloves, black jeans with neon green stripes extending down the legs, a neon green T-shirt with the symbol of a Plumber's badge proudly displayed in the center of his chest, and a black leather jacket with his new hero name vertically written in matching neon green down the sleeves, and a green mask not too dissimilar from that of Robin's over his eyes.

Being in this world he had adopted the ways of its heroes, wisely masking his identity from prying eyes along with altering his hero name from Ben 10 – a name that stopped making sense after first unlocking his eleventh hero – to something more in character.

Bad guys beware, for not only Jump City have the Teen Titans, now it had the Legion.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Watching the speeding trio through the mystic black flame burning before them, six figures dressed in black hooded ceremonial robes looked amongst themselves. "The Titans are divided," one of them said to his brothers. "Now is the time for us to strike."

"Agreed," another said. "With the forces now at our disposal, we can deal them a crippling blow. Possibly even achieve our ultimate goal."

The third of the assembled robed figures silently nodded.

"Yes, but which do we strike?" pondered the fourth. "Their weakest members are in their tower stronghold while their strongest members are out in the open. It is a bit of a quandary isn't it."

"Fool, we strike them all!" growled the fifth.

"Agreed," concluded their leader. "By attacking both we stand a better chance of keeping them divided and vulnerable." He turned to an armored figure standing nearby, obscured by the shadows. "Wouldn't you agree general?"

Smirking behind his mask Slade stepped into the light and nodded. "Yes I would," he replied. "And as for who to send, I have the perfect pawns in mind."

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

"Oooh I am bursting with the excitement!" Starfire exclaimed with a girlish squeal and an excited grin for her first girl's night. "Are not you friend Raven?"

Raven rolled her eyes indifferently as she nervously stared out the front window of the T-car. At the moment she was dressed in a black crop top, jeans, and heeled boots and quite frankly was wondering if this had been a good idea. "Oh just ecstatic," she sighed absently, missing her usual cloak and hood. Never before had she felt quite so… exposed.

At the wheel dressed in a little black dress Jinx laughed as she made a severe sharp turn, filling the night air with the screeching of tires. "God I love this car!" she exclaimed as she shifted into third gear and hit the turbo. "Remind me to ask Cy to build me one when we get back, except faster."

Fearfully Raven stared at the bystanders leaping out from the T-car's path as they went rocketing by. Jinx might have been reformed but behind the wheel she was a lunatic! "Something tells that's not likely to happen," she flatly observed as they just narrowly missed ripping an open car door right off its hinges.

"Oh, it'll happen," Jinx chuckled with a wickedly foreboding smile. "Cause if he doesn't then I'll just steal this one again."

As they rocketed through a red light at what Raven was more than sure was mach two speeds, she could almost hear Cyborg's distant screams at the future sight of what the car would undoubtedly look like when Jinx was through with it. "I see you're point," she said with a small grin.

"So where are we going for the 'girl's night' friend Jinx?" Starfire asked poking her head out from the backseat. "I am bursting with the anticipation to know!"

Before Jinx could even open her mouth to answer their fun filled evening suddenly disintegrated into in a shower of shattered windshield shards and twisted engine metal suddenly pushing inwards through the dash as the violent collision sent the T-car somersaulting through the air and crashing back onto the street in an upside down heap.

Although it was a rare action on his part Cinderblock couldn't help but grin ever so slightly as he turned to the wreckage and picked out a tiny fragment of the vehicle's grill from his stone knuckles.

**Author's notes**

Sorry for the wait, but hey like I've said this takes time. Sorry there wasn't as much action to this chapter as the others so far but I hope you've enjoyed it nonetheless and here's hoping chapter 4 will be just as enjoyable there certainly will be a bit more action. Hope you like Ban's new Hero name, 'the Legion' or just 'Legion'.

Also feel free to mention what alien(s?) you'd want to see in the next chapter. And PLEASE do give your ideas as to what to call Ben's Tamaranian (Starfire's race) form, as I've said I already have a name in mind but I'd still like to hear your idea in case you have a better one.

Further more feel free to request which of your favorite villains you'd like to see in upcoming chapters, providing they've appeared in the Teen Titans show of course. I try to make it a point not to outsource on the arch foes.

Finally if you have any kind of story ideas I'd also like to hear them as well. Like the Ben 10 and Teen Titan's shows I'd also like to throw in some one episode only stories to space things out a little, making it all the more entertaining.

Codecrash out.

Love, peace and chicken grease.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Ben 10 or any of the characters therein. I also don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters therein. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. NONPROFIT YOU READ ME!

Chapter 4

Having had enough bickering with Beastboy to last him the evening Cyborg grumbled his aggravations towards the green skinned shape shifter under his breath as he stomped into his workshop, seeking a distraction. Hopefully installing some upgrades to the T-car would do just that.

Immediately his eyes bulged as his jaw dropped in shock upon seeing the vacant spot where his car was parked. "My BABY! WHERE'S MY BABY!" he screamed in panic.

As his eyes scanned the area for his car in desperate futility his gaze quickly fell on a tiny post-it note stuck next to his computer screen.

Quickly he ripped the note from the screen and read it.

"_Took the car._

_Hugs and kisses. _

_ Jinx._

_PS. You're insured, right?"_

With an enraged teeth gnashing snarl on his face the note was quickly compressed to dust in his furious clenched grip as he once again vocally vented his frustrations, this time towards the pink haired sorceress.

"Something wrong Cyborg?" a voice asked behind him.

Scared half out of his wits he whirled around to face his blue cloaked teammate. "Geez Raven you scared me half to death," he exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you took off with Jinx and Star."

Raven shrugged. "I decided to meditate and look over some new spell books instead," she replied. She then arched a surprised eyebrow noticing the vacant garage. "Let me guess, Jinx stole the car?"

Cyborg gave the girl a crestfallen nod. "Yeah," he muttered as he took a seat at his work bench and began tinkering with some parts. If he couldn't work on his car at least he could pass the time with some smaller projects. "Guess she still hasn't completely reformed yet, huh?"

Raven nodded. "She wouldn't really be Jinx if she did, would she," she replied.

Cyborg laughed. "Nah I guess she wouldn't," he absently replied as he reached for a small soldering iron to his right. "So why are you down here anyway Rae, not that I don't mind the company."

"Believe it or not I need something that can cut through just about anything," she answered casually glancing around. "I found this interesting alchemy formula but I don't have anything powerful enough to cut one of the gems to make it work. Since you were already down here I figured this would be a good place to start looking."

"Well you came to the right place," he exclaimed with a proud smile as he stopped his tinkering. "I've got just about every tool on the planet in here."

Quickly he got up from his seat and walked over to a lone button on the wall. Upon pressing it the wall instantly opened to reveal a vast chamber filled with just about every power tool imaginable or otherwise.

"Nice," Raven said, impressed.

"I know right," he said with a big proud grin on his face. It wasn't often he got to show his collection off. "So… anything in particular?"

She shrugged. "Nothing fancy," she answered. "Though big would probably be a good idea, it's a really big gem."

Nodding Cyborg reached to what looked like a heavy duty large buzz saw crossed with the Jaws of Life. "Here's a little something I whipped up a while ago," he said presenting it into her hands. "This baby can cut through anything like a laser through butter."

Looking over the mechanism in her hand Raven experimentally switched it on, causing the blade to wail with extreme ferocity. "Perfect," she shouted over the noise.

Instantly Raven's usual amethyst eyes gave way to two demonic crimson pair and dozens of black tendrils erupted from the confines of grey skinned sorceress' cloak, seizing Cyborg in their malevolent stranglehold.

"_Raven what-!_"

Cyborg was cut off by his own scream as a wickedly grinning four eyed Raven brought the screaming saw blade slashing down onto his right arm, tearing through it as though it were made of tissue paper.

Screaming and thrashing in agony Cyborg desperately struggled to get free as Raven slashed through his chest.

As if fueled by his screams Raven burst into crazed laughter as more black tendrils snaked out from her cloak, reaching into the tool laden chamber behind the eviscerated Titan and began retrieving more toys to be used on her victim.

As the garage was quickly turned into a makeshift chop shop of torture and blood, Raven couldn't help but grin psychotically as she listened to the symphony of agony they played. Inwardly she couldn't help but think how much of a pity it was that Cyborg had sound proofed his workshop; otherwise the other two titans might have been able to hear the machine-man's tortured screams and join in the fun.

Not that it mattered, she thought listening to his continued screams. She would have her fun with them soon enough.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Suspended by her seat belt the world seemed to go silent as Raven hung upside down in the overturned T-car.

Beside her Jinx limply hung unconscious from her seat as blood trickled from a gash above her forehead the shower of shattered windshield glass had left.

"_**Friend Jinx!**_" she could hear Starfire scream behind her in horror.

Suddenly Raven was ripped out from her stunned state and back to reality as something jolted the overturned car. Eyes widening with horror she only had a second to see the stone behemoth cinderblock hoisting the car over his shoulders before mightily sending it hurling through the air.

"Azerath metrion ZYNTHOS!" she shouted.

Instantly the dark energy surged out from her body and engulfed the flying wrecked vehicle stopping it in midair just seconds before colliding with the side of a building.

Concentrating her mind the darkness engulfed vehicle quickly returned to its upright position as it was gently set on the ground.

Starfire quickly kicked out the back door as exited what was left of the car and then ripped the door away for Raven. "Raven, are you-!"

"Forget us Starfire, focus on him!" she shouted pointing to the colossus stampeding towards them like a runaway freight train.

Immediately Starfire's hands lit up as she turned and sent a powerful right hook surging into the stone giant's jaw sending him flying backwards.

The enraged Tamaranian princess then followed up with a wild barrage of emerald star bolts. "You have hurt my friend and interrupted the girls' night!" she angrily shouted as she continued to rain her explosive green onslaught on him. "You shall pay!"

As her enraged teammate fended of Cinderblock Raven carefully unbuckled Jinx from her seat. She could sense the girl was in no pain but could also sense her mind was in a haze, meaning the pink haired girl likely had a concussion or worse, thankfully though she could detect no broken bones or any other serious injuries which made it safe for the pink haired sorceress to be moved.

Focusing her mind the mangled door on the driver's side was suddenly enveloped in pitch black energy as it was ripped from its hinges and cast aside, allowing Raven to then carefully picked up her unconscious teammate to and carried her to safety.

No sooner had she laid the girl on the ground then a enormous bolt of white lightning came crashing down on her, delivering an immense payload of raw power to her system. "Puny biological!" stated the supercharged monstrosity known as Overload. Immediately he leapt from the rooftop, descending on her like the living thunderbolt he was to finish the job. "You are no match for Over-!"

"Azerath metrion ZYNTHOS!" shouted thrusting out her palm as the mangled remains of the T-car were instantly engulfed in dark energy and sent rocketing upward, crashing into Overload with force of a freight train.

As the living dynamo of electricity was sent flying Raven the swung her hand towards Cinderblock, bring the T-car crashing down on top of him causing what little remained of the vehicle to detonate in a massive explosion.

"Thank you friend Raven," Starfire said as she quickly descended down to her two friends, panting heavily with exhaustion from expending so much energy.

As the fire of the explosion raged on in the street Raven didn't reply as she narrowed her eyes towards the flaming wreckage. It was faint but her empathic senses were telling her this fight was far from over. "Starfire get ready," she exclaimed as her hands readily surged with dark energy.

No sooner had the words left her mouth then the flaming remains of the T-car were suddenly knocked to the wayside as the stone behemoth trapped under it rose back to his feet and charged them, unscathed by the surrounding flames.

Instantly the two Titans flew towards the stone monstrocity in an all out charge to finish this. "Azerath metri-!"

Without warning the amethyst eyed demi demon was blindsided by an intense gushing torrent of sickening dark purple sludge and sent slamming into a nearby wall with the force of a wrecking, knocking her out cold.

"_Raven!_" Starfire exclaimed in horror only a split second before a missile suddenly came rocketing from a nearby rooftop, striking the girl and detonating in an explosion that sent Cinderblock flying and shook the very earth along with shattering ever nearby window.

As the smoke and flames quickly began to clear, Starfire – having been caught in the explosion's epicenter – was left to collapse to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Stepping out from the shadows of a nearby alleyway Plasmus gurgled with sick dark mirth, having thoroughly enjoyed his task of taking down the dark energy wielder.

"Stupid organics!" Overload exclaimed as he rejoined his fellow monstrous cohorts. "Overload cannot be beaten! Overload is unbeatable!"

From the high rooftop the missile had been from, an equally hulking figure suddenly leapt out into the open night air then expertly slowed its fall by catching hold of a street light where he then expertly rebounded and landed in their midst.

"Yes, despite all evidence to the contrary it would certainly seem so monsieur Overload," Monsieur Malla dryly agreed as he tossed aside the empty rocket launcher, which had served its purpose.

Plasmus let out gurgled growl as he stretched his arm out and retrieved Raven's unconscious form which he tightly squeezed in his enlarged hand, eager to crush her in his grasp like a meager grape.

"Do we destroy biologicals _now?_" Overload demanded, eager to finish their enemies off immediately.

"I would advise against doing that just yet," the talking ape coldly warned as Cinderblock picked up and secured the other two titans in his massive granite arms. "That is of course unless you wish to explain to our…" He paused reluctantly, knowing the following word would leave a bitter taste in his mouth. "…_'masters'_."

The trio grunted in both aggravation and fear, knowing and dreading what the penalty would be.

Malla grinned as he retrieved to clear crystals from the utility belt wrapped around his massive torso. "_First_ we retrieve what we were sent for," he instructed. "And _then_ you may do as you please."

"Hurry!" thundered the electro behemoth. "Overload wants to destroy puny organics!"

"With pleasure," Malla said as he reached the two crystals towards Raven and Starfire to fulfill their task.

However whatever purpose these mysterious gems served it would not be revealed here. Without a green Dodge challenger suddenly came roaring around the corner and went ramming straight into the intelligent ape sending him flying.

Tires screeching against the pavement wildly, the car quickly turned to face the remaining villains as it began to transform, weapons emerging from within its chasse.

Without further hesitation the vehicle instantly locked onto it's targets and opened fire with extreme prejudice.

Instantly Cinderblock and Plasmus tossed aside their captives as they and Overload charged the vehicle breaking through its barrage of weapons fire.

Inside the green vehicle, the lone driver smirked as they rapidly made their approach. "Talk about predictable," the green eyed driver said, seeing the hostages momentarily safe from harm.

Instantly the back of the car opened and an enormous rocket launcher was swiftly raised and unleashed an immense payload of explosive missile fire onto the three behemoths.

At the forefront of the three Cinderblock took the main brunt of the onslaught and was sent flying back and crashing through the wall of a nearby building.

Plusmus was the next casualty as several of the missiles were brought plunging into his fluidic torso where they detonated with unbridled explosive force, splattering him across the entire area like a massive oil spill.

The remaining missiles however failed to reach their final target as Overload unleashed a devastating blast of white lightning, instantly detonating the incoming warheads.

Quickly the electrifying behemoth leapt through the ensuing smoke left in the missiles wake and came landing on the green battle machine's hood. "Dumb biological!" he shouted at the driver. "Overload will make car mine!"

Occupying the driver's seat the holographic image of Nel smirked at the crackling colossus standing on the car's hood. "Okay, one: who're you calling biological?" she demanded in mock offense. "And two: I don't think so!"

Instantly the remotely controlled car launched another missile from the rear salvo, sending it slamming into Overload and taking him wildly careening out of control before it detonated, only instead of an explosion of raging flames the blast erupted in a dense cloud of grey dust.

Coated in the dust and seething with rage Overload quickly sprang back to his feet and thrust out his arms to blast the vehicle, but to his dismay nothing happened. "What did small biological do!" he demanded in outrage.

"Enough of this foolishness!" Malla shouted, already weary of this waste of time. He had no idea who this interoloper was but it was time for their interference to come to a quick end.

Quickly he reached for a device strapped around his wrist which Slade had provided him with the means to deal with such an occasion as the unlikely interference of their task.

No sooner had he pushed the devices sole button then instantly the splattered debris of Plasmus began to move, rapidly pooling together as one reforming the monster as he Overload and Cinderblock began to float above the ground as they were surrounded in a crackling sphere of power.

Instantly the trio began to spin as though they had been placed in a massive centrifuge, and began fusing together as three grotesquely became one.

The process was concluded as the sphere ignited into a column of light which reached up to the heavens before at last fading to reveal the abomination it had spawned in its wake.

Ternion,the monstrously grotesque behemoth spawned by the combined powerhouses of Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload let out a guttural roar as he advanced on the vehicle while the ape made to the unconscious Titans to complete their mission.

Desperately the Nel controlled car fired away at the thirty foot atrocity with little avail as tendrils of meshed purple sludge, rock, and electricity snaked outwards from its body to tear the vehicle apart.

Suddenly from above there was a green flash and without warning a massive object came crashing to the ground, impacting it with the full force of a fallen meteor.

Peering through the dust kicked up by the impact Ternion and Malla's eyes quickly widened in stunned surprise as the dust swiftly cleared to reveal what had fallen from the sky.

"**Humungousaur!**" roared a towering ten foot tall dinosaur like colossus before it turned and snarled at the wide eyed ape, inwardly glad to see his appearance had had such an impact on his opponent. Ejector seats; an absolute must for every car, although when this was over he might have to recalibrate, the hang time had been a little much. "Back away from those three! **NOW!**"

Malla merely smirked at the threat, all but nonexistent to him. "I think not," he calmly replied, returning his focus on the titans and the two crystals still in his hand. "Monsieur Ternion, dispose of this interloper."

Instantly retracting his tendrils, Ternion nodded then went into a full charge towards the newcomer.

"Bad choice!" Humungousaur snarled clenching his fists.

Instantly Humungousaur swelled in size to his full gargantuan stature of sixty feet and mightily swung his tail, broad siding the fused monstrosity into the side of a building with the full force of ten wrecking balls as he simultaneously grabbed the wrecked T-car and flung it at Malla, sending it slamming full force into the ape's body and knocking him clear of the three girls.

Instantly Humungousaur returned his attention back on Ternion and brought an enormously massive powerful punch down onto the unfortunate villain, smashing the monster a good twenty feet into the ground.

The enlarged Vaxasaurian then swiftly ripped Ternion from the ground and brought him slamming down onto the wreckage of the T-car and the gorilla it was pinning to the ground with such force that they were driven ten feet into the ground.

Eyes wide with fear and the unimaginable pain coursing through his broken body Malla stared up in sheer terror as the colossal reptilian behemoth retracted his hand from over them.

Humungousaur coldly glared down at the broken ape pinned to the ground by the unconscious Ternion. "Can't say I didn't warn you," he said as pulled his hand back into a fist, ready to bring crashing back down on them. "So, you give up or do you feel like going another round?"

Without Malla and Ternion were enveloped in the throngs of some unknown darkness and then disappeared before Humungousaur's eyes without so much as a trace.

The human turned Vaxasaurian arched a surprised eyebrow as he stared down at the formerly occupied hole in the street. "Okay…" he began, somewhat disturbed. "I'm pretty sure _that's_ new."

"Definitely," Nel agreed as the door to his car opened and her hologram stepped out of the driver's seat while the car's headlights scanned the hole for any kind of evidence.

Shrinking back down to his normal size Humungousaur shrugged as he quickly turned his attention on the three female Titans lying nearby. "Whatever, weird stuff's par for the course in my life, but what about them?" he asked.

The car quickly turned to face the three girls as Nel had the headlights scan them. "Not so good," Nel replied. "Both Starfire and Jinx have suffered major concussions, more so for Jinx, and Raven has some a ton of toxins floating in her blood. Starfire should be able to recover with , but if we don't get them to the Jump Hub for treatment fast Jinx and Raven will die."

"Right," he said as he quickly he picked up the trio as the insides of his car shifted in design for three people to be laid on their backs. The roof of the green dodge then opened allowing Humungousaur to place the trio inside.

"Uh oh," Nel said as he finished putting them in place.

"Uh oh's not a good thing to say right now Nel, what's up," he asked worriedly.

"I just hacked the system at Titan's Tower to tell them we have their friends, when I caught a glimpse of this," she said as a holographic screen appeared next her, displaying the image of a four eyed Raven exiting Cyborg's workshop. "This was taken about ten minutes ago."

"So who's the real Raven," he asked somewhat confused.

"The one we have," she said. "Or at least according to the Titan's medical records compared to the scans I just took of her she is."

Humungousaur nodded as he quickly took grasp of the situation. "Then you get these three to the Hub and take care of them there," he instructed before turning and readily smacking his fist into his massive right palm. "I'm going to go make a house call."

And with that the heroic Vaxasaurian broke into a dead run towards the bay and beyond that Titan's Tower while his car, remotely piloted by his A.I. accomplice sped off into the night as it returned back home to save the lives of it's passengers.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

"-**am your father!**"

Eyes wide and fixated on the enormous television screen Beastboy absently shoveled handful of popcorn into his mouth. He didn't care what Cyborg said, this show was AWESOME!

As the hero of the show released his remaining hand from the railing and plummeted into the deep cybernetic chasm below Beastboy failed to notice he was no longer alone in the darkened room.

For the past few minutes four malicious blood red eyes had been watching him like a predatory eyeing its prey, just waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

With an evil smile she slowly made her way to him, eyes momentarily fading into the shadow her hood cast over her brow before the demi demon's normal amethyst eyes opened in their stead.

As the credits began to play Beastboy picked up his soda can and upon realizing it was empty quickly turned to make a run to the kitchen to replenish his soda supplies. To watch a Clash of the Planets marathon without cold drinks and snackage bordered on blasphemy.

As he turned he let out a tiny frightened shriek upon being met face to face by Raven. Panting with alleviating fear as he clutched his chest Beastboy scowled at the grey skinned sorceress. "_Geez Rae!_" he exclaimed. "What are you trying to do, _give me a heart attack?_"

"Whatever works," she sarcastically replied rolling her eyes.

"Funny," he quipped flatly as he rose from the sofa and quickly hurried over to the kitchen then quickly returned with several soda cans in his arms.

"I thought so," she replied with a smirk as he returned his backside to the groove he had imprinted in the sofa.

"So what's up Raven?" he asked, popping open a can of soda and taking a quick sip. "I thought you went all girls' night with Starfire and Jinx."

"'Girls' night' isn't really my thing, so I bailed at the last minute," she replied taking a seat next to him and grabbing some popcorn. "So what's on?"

"Duh, the Clash of the Planets marathon!" he exclaimed rolling his eyes. "Geez Rae you should know this, we were actually _in_ this show remember?"

"No offense Beastboy but most of this stuff looks the same to me," she apologized as the opening credits for a new episode began to play. "Besides after the Control Freak thing I kind of tried to distance myself from all things sci-fi."

"Well not that I'm not grateful Rae but why the sudden change of heart?" he asked, wondering she was watching the show with him.

"You," she replied simply.

A dumb look came over as he whipped his gaze from the TV to her. "Me?" he repeated. "What do you mean Rae?"

Raven turned from the TV to him sighing heavily. "Look Beastboy it's like this," she began somewhat nervously. "I uh… kind of… _like_ you."

The green skinned changeling's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "W-wait… w-what?" he stammered in confusion, just knowing he must of heard wrong.

"I like you," she repeated. "As a matter of fact I like you a lot."

Beastboy remained in shock as he just stared at her blankly. "_SINCE WHEN?_" he exclaimed in growing panic, somewhat failing to get a grasp on what was happening.

Raven rolled her eyes in annoyance and let out a frustrated sigh. "Beastboy calm down and look at me," she told him, motioning him to look her in the eyes.

Nervously he complied as he still tried to process this information. Raven just told she was into him. _JUST WHAT THE HECK WAS HE SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THAT?_

Seeing the still panicked look in his eyes Raven nervously looked down towards her feet. "You don't feel the same way do you," she sighed sadly.

"Wait Rae it's not like that," he quickly said, afraid he'd inadvertently hurt her. "It's just… well… I've never really thought about you like that before. You've always been of like a sister to me."

"Gee Beastboy, way to make a girl feel special," she said somewhat bitterly.

"Wait, that's not what I meant!" he quickly cried in panic.

"Look Beastboy I get it," she said. "I like you and you don't like me."

"That's not true Rae," he quickly said. "I like you, but it just I never thought I _like_ like you, you know?"

"Well do you?" she asked, looking to him hopefully.

Beastboy gulped as he stared back at Raven. Any answer he gave would have dire consequences, this much he was certain.

Before he could answer however Raven suddenly shoved him down onto the couch and was suddenly on top of him.

"Raven what ar-!" he started in panic but was suddenly cut off as she pressed her lips against his in deep passionate kiss.

After several moments had passed Raven at last pulled away as she quickly retreated to the opposite end of the couch, shamefaced at what she had just done.

"Raven what-?" he began.

"Look Beastboy I'm sorry," she interrupted looking down at the floor unable to look at the green eyed shape shifter. "I just wanted you to kiss me. I know you don't like that way but for just one little moment I just wanted to pretend you did, okay?"

An awkward silence filled the room for long and pregnant pause until Beastboy finally broke the silence and spoke. "Raven… um, I don't know if I like you like that," he began hoping he could find the right words and not make this situation even worse.

"You said that already," she said sadly, pained at being reminded by the fact.

Beastboy gulped. "Yeah… I-I know," he replied awkwardly. "Rae the truth is I haven't really thought about dating much since… you know, the whole Terra thing. Truth is I'm still getting over her you know."

Raven nodded. "Empathic powers, remember," she said with a weak chuckle as she tapped her head.

Beastboy sighed as he continued. "But I don't know, maybe I should try going out with someone. And don't get me wrong I am flattered that you think of me that way and to be honest I wouldn't mind going on a date with you Rae. But if I did I don't think I'd want you to be like my rebound, you know."

Raven's eyes brightened as she at last looked up to the green skinned changeling. "Did you just say you would like to go out with me?" she asked.

Beastboy gave a nervous grin. "Yeah," he at last admitted. "I guess I did. So… um you want to go out with me sometime Raven?"

Raven nodded. "Yes Beastboy I would," she replied with a smile.

"Wow… um okay, so what do we do now?" he asked having no clue where they went from here.

"You want to make out?" she asked with a shrug.

"Um okay," he replied hesitantly. "But this time around can _I_ at least kiss _you?_"

She nodded and smiled. "Sounds good to me," she said.

And with that they hesitantly moved towards the other until finally their lips met and they kissed, the two quickly becoming absorbed in the other's embrace as the kiss passionately deepened.

Lost in the second kiss Beastboy, failed to notice Raven's eyes turn blood red as they doubled in number, or the black tendril brandishing a syringe as it snaked out from her cloak as it slowly slithering its way behind him.

Like a striking cobra the syringe's needle was instaly brought plunging into his neck and the fluid it held within sent plunging into his flesh.

Raven clamped her palms at the sides of Beastboy's face, holding him in place as her mouthed forcefully smothered his, muting his screams until at last they faded away.

Raven pulled away from the green changeling's face lavishly licking her lips. The taste of his fear… the look in his eyes… it was so intoxicating!

As the rush of this intoxication swept through her being a most despicably twisted thought came to mind. One that made her grin with pure warped delight.

She needed more! She couldn't let such an opportunity like this to slip through her hands, well at least not in that sense anyway.

Feeling her desire begin to heat her body she slowly ran her hands from face down his motionless chest, feeling every feature of his body before stopping at a very important feature below his belt.

A pleasured purr escaped from the depths of her throat while continuing to 'feel' this area with one hand while her other dug its nails through his costume drawing blood.

As the life began fading from his motionless green eyes, slowly she leaned down and licked the blood over her lips softly placing them against his so that like her he would taste the delicious flavor of the fear coursing through his veins before his death.

As she continued she darkly laughed at the irony of how the French words 'Le petite morte' would soon have.

**Author's notes.**

Two Ravens… confusin', ain't it? But I digress…

IT IS I FIC FANS! CODECRASH! YOUR FAVORITE CRAZED UP GENIUS KING OF BEN 10 CROSSOVERS! (self proclaimed)

Firstly I hope you liked this latest chapter (sorry it was shorter than usual) and secondly, I wish to apologize to you my ever faithful fic fans for taking so long to update, truth be told I had paused from writing because I wanted to wait until season 2 of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien was over. This was initially so I could be able to work with all the newest alien heroes and also to see what the events in the new episodes might do for my fics, already they will have a big influence on my Ben Wonder and Ben Ten: Pate Tense and Beyond fics and depending on how things progress my Ben Bender fic too, which – I reluctantly admit – I've been a little stagnant with.

I have already begun work on my other chapters so just try and be patient for their arrival, as I informed you all with each of my first chapter I have a pretty hectic life what with my demanding job and other obligations, so sometimes things might get a little slow, but I assure you that each of these fics will be continued to be updated and eventually completed, I do _not_ intend to be one of those writers who never finishes his work. Oh and as always include what heroes/villains you would like to see for upcoming chapters in your reviews, along with your ideas for Ben's Tamaranian form's name. I got one but if you have a better one that I like then I'm more than happy to use it.

Codecrash out.

Love, peace and chicken grease.

By the way how cool is that I started the Ben Prime series (I guess you could call it a series) introducing the concept of parallel worlds before it was officially introduced in the show. Admittedly yes I didn't have an exact name for it like the show did (cross time/parallel worlds), but still, props to me right? I am AWESOME!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Ben 10 or any of the characters therein. I also don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters therein. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. NONPROFIT YOU READ ME!

Chapter 5

Stampeding his way towards the bay, Humongousaur tore through the city streets like a runaway locomotive, people screaming and fleeing in terror from out of the sixty foot tall alien behemoth's path.

Humongousaur grimaced at the sounds of terror being screamed in his path. He regretted having to magnify himself to his maximum girth again, but he needed to span greater distance in less time, meaning the longer his legs were the faster he could get to the bay and the Titans Tower beyond.

He sighed with regret as he continued to run. Normally he would have simply switched to a much faster form like Fasttrack or Jetray, but that had been on his old world where everyone already knew his secret identity. 'Ben Tennyson' had at last regained his anonymity in this parallel world, and it was _not_ something he intended to part with again, not if he could help it anyway. After all, it was regrettably a very real possibility that he could be stuck on this parallel earth for the rest of his life.

Back on his old world many had thought his forms were different heroes before he'd been exposed and that would likely be the same here. Of course he knew that eventually it was likely someone would see a connection between these new heroes, due to that they all wore the same emblem on their chests. Fortunately that was an eventuality he had planned for in the form of his new masked human hero persona 'The Legion', a name that would likely be mistaken at first for that of a team name, this way people looking to learn more of 'The Legion' would waste their time looking for an entire group of aliens rather than a single human.

Of course he realized there was always the chance his charade would be exposed, after all, if a ten year old boy had been able to put the pieces together in his world he knew it could happen again, which was why he had donned a mask as a final safeguard to protect the identity of his human persona.

As he continued his thundering run through the streets the maximized Vaxasaurian grunted and began to breathe heavily, quickly growing short of breath. While Humungousaur may have been good for many purposes sadly long distance running was not one of them. However, despite the alien heroes rapidly growing exhaustion, it was then his efforts were rewarded by the welcoming sight of the Jump City shoreline at last coming into view along with his destination standing tall and proud on its small island, the ever impressive Titans Tower.

The tower at last in sight the alien behemoth instantly put on a final burst of speed as he at last ran onto the docks and he launched himself forward from the city shoreline, diving into the bay's concealing waters with a titanic splash, sending a ten foot wave smashing against the docks as he disappeared into the watery depths.

As he plunged further and further into the water and out of sight from the surface, the hulking Vaxasaurian quickly shrunk down to normal size and tapped the Ultimatrix crest on his chest. Instantly the twelve foot tall dinosaur like alien was enveloped in a dazzling surge of transformative emerald light.

In an instant of flashing green light Humungousaur was no more, in his place now swam the winged crimson manta-ray like alien Jetray, whose amphibious powers of mach speeds and flight were sorely needed now.

Praying he wasn't too late the transformed then Aerophibian exploded through the surrounding waters, propelled by sound shattering speeds as he cleaving his way through the depths in a mad race to Titans Tower.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

With the greatest of finesse Red X slid from shadow to shadow, taking refuge in the veiling darkness as though he had become one with the very night itself. Rapidly drawing ever nearer to the large T shaped building ahead the stealthy thief couldn't help but flash a wicked grin beneath his mask, finding great amusement in just how easy this was.

For the past five minutes he had been on the small island, silently arriving on its moonlight shores via teleportation courtesy of his suit, all during which he had masterfully eluded the Titans' security, a challenge for anyone _with_ powers, but thanks to the good fortune of months of surveillance of the Titans and their home simplicity itself for him.

Thinking of his depowered state as he continued to dart from shadow to shadow, he couldn't help but lament that his cheap imitation of the suit's original power belt had burned up all the Xenothium he had left to get to the island, leaving him stranded and powerless if this little endeavor failed. A situation which as a master thief he swore he would never let himself get into. Yet here he was, risking his neck based on what he'd been told by his two new 'associates' whose offer had been remarkably simple, do or die. Needles to say in the interest of saving his own thieving hide he naturally opted for the former.

As the moon continued to shine over the area from the clear night sky above, the concealed thief at last reached his first obstacle of the evening, the Titans' front door.

Swiftly he burst out from the shadows and with lightning fast swiftness placed a small metallic disk on the doors.

No sooner had the device made contact then the disk suddenly opened to reveal dozens of crimson colored wires no larger than a single strand of silk emerge from the disk in a crude X shaped formation as they swiftly began burrowing into the steel doors and went to work overriding the doors' electronic locks.

As the nanotech wires began to override the security protocols, Red X couldn't help but give a devilish grin beneath the concealment of his mask. Admittedly yes, he could have easily got into the building a wide number of other ways, but none of them were nowhere near as much fun as walking right through the front door.

His wicked smirk only intensified as a faint sound of a muffled 'click' resonated from the door.

Opening the door he then quickly darted inside, once again melding into the shadows as he resumed his masterful talents for stealth.

As he crept through the shadows carefully stalking his way through the hallways towards his final objective, his ears detected the faint fiendish giggling of the tower's other intruder resonating in the otherwise silent hallways.

Expertly he darted past the closed doors the giggling was coming from, careful not to activate the door's motion sensory as he did then paused momentarily as he glanced back at the doorway in pity, knowing just what was occurring on the other side. Having been told by his new partners just who the other intruder was and her intentions; Red X couldn't help but feel for the poor green skinned changeling.

But despite his brief flash of conscience, for better or worse it would ultimately be his need for self preservation that would guide his actions that night. "Sorry kid," he whispered behind him as he continued on his way, leaving the green shape shifter to his fate. "But better you than me."

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

All four of Raven's crimson red eyes narrowed in twisted contentment as she leaned close to the paralyzed green titan's face, reveling in the fear in his eyes as she straddled on top of him. "What's the matter lover?" she huskily whispered, her warm breath grazing against his mouth as her lips drew ever closer to his.

Completely paralyzed by the chemical injected into his body all Beast Boy could do was stare back in silence at sickly twisted mockery of his best friend.

Smirking in perverse delight she slowly leaned in close to his left ear, making sure to press her chest against his. "Come now, surely you have something to say to me," she whispered with an evil chuckle. "Some witty comment or a poor attempt at humor perhaps?"

Again she was replied with only silence.

With no answer to her question she pulled away from the emerald skinned changeling, flashing him a mock pout of disappoint. "Oh come on now Beast Boy, after all this time we've known each other, all the time it's taken us to get to this point don't you have anything to say to me."

Unable to do anything else with the chemical paralyzing his body as it coursed through his veins, Beast Boy could only remain deathly silent as he continued to remain frozen beneath her.

Maintaining her demented façade Raven looked positively wounded by his lack of response. "You're so cruel," she whimpered. "I bare my heart to you, kiss you, and all you can do is just give me the silent treatment as if I meant nothing to you. You're horrible Beast Boy." Her pout then gave way to a wickedly devious grin of sickly perverse glee. "But, if you insist on being cruel then I guess you give me no choice but to respond in kind. I mean if you won't talk to me when I'm bearing myself to you I think some punishment is in order, wouldn't you agree lover?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened in fear as several black tendrils snaked their way out from Raven's cloak and began slithering around them both like coiling serpents readying to strangle their prey.

The demonic crimson eyed sorceress let out a sickly pleasured purr from her lips as she dug her sharp fingernails into his chest in enraptured ecstasy, feeling his breath grow short as the pitch black tendrils began tightening around their bodies.

Beast Boy winced as he felt the sharp nails of his attacker piece his costume and perforate the skin of his chest, once again drawing blood.

Seeing the crimson liquid staining her fingertips Raven withdrew her right hand from his chest and sensually lapped up the scarlet liquid with her tongue, groaning in delight as she savored its metallic taste mingled with the sight of absolute terror in his eyes. "Mmm…" she purred, licking away any blood left on her smiling lips as she erotically rubbed her lower half against his. "You taste absolutely delectable. I can hardly wait to taste the rest of you." She then pouted slightly, remembering the task she had been sent here to achieve as she licked away the last of the blood from her fingers. "But as they say, first business before pleasure."

From within the confines of her blue cloak emerged three pitch black tendrils, each grasping in their dark clutches, three crystals, two clear as glass and one blacker then the malicious tendril coiled around it.

With a wide grin twisted in sick delight Raven leaned in close, her lips barely an inch from his as the black tendril deposited one of the two clear crystals in her waiting hand. "Now don't worry Beast Boy," she whispered soothingly. "This is only going to hurt a lot."

Instantly she shoved the crystal in her hand into his blood stained chest and plunged her lips against his to fully enjoy the ecstasy of what was to come next.

No sooner had the clear gem made contact with his blood then an intense wave of raw pain coursed through his veins, and in spite of the paralytic flowing through his body, he let out a tortured scream which was only to be muffled by Raven's mouth pressing against his and the sound of her pleasured moans to his pain.

As the pain continued to rise in intensity the green changeling's body began to radiate with a dark pitch black aura of unholy energy.

Lips still against his, Raven's demented giggling mixed with the sounds of his muffled screams as slowly but surely the darkness around him continued to swell in intensity until at last it reached its full peak.

Instantly the crystal then set to the task it had been created for as it began to glow softly as it quickly began to pull on the unholy power emanating from the green skinned changeling, drawing on the dark energy, rapidly pulling it into its crystalline confines as it slowly began to blacken until at last the darkness had been completely absorbed by the stone, transforming its coloration to match that of its dark counterpart.

As the tendril from her cloak retrieved the blackened gem from his chest, Raven gave a dark chuckled as she at last pulled herself away from his mouth. "Now was that so bad?" she laughed as the tendrils grasping three gems in their coils receded back into her cloak. "Because it _certainly_ wasn't for me."

Tortured tears flowed Beast Boy's eyes as they pleadingly stared up at his tormentor, begging her to just let him go. The sight of which only caused the demi-demoness' crimson eyes to sparkle with sheer psychotic delight. Softly she touched his cheek as she once again leaned in close. "Don't be sad lover," she whispered in gentle mock reassurance. "I'm not going anywhere just yet." Slowly the dark tendrils wrapped around them began to tear at their clothes, ever so slowly stripping them down as she gave an eager yearning lick of her lips. "There _is_ still the matter of what _I_ came here for."

Beast Boy's eyes widened in horror and realization as they watched Raven's costume slowly being torn away, revealing the silky smooth pale grey skin underneath.

"I know you've always wanted this lover boy," she continued as they both slowly continued to be disrobed. "Just you and me, the creepy little demon child alone together."

With all the strength he could muster, the semblance of three words of defiance came gutturally spilling out from his throat. "**Yrrr…! Nyht…!** _**Reh…! Vhn…!**_"

As their clothing slowly continued to be stripped from their bodies, Raven gave a mock pout, as if she were actually hurt by his words. "Oh Beast boy how can you say such things?" she whispered cruelly, chuckling in demented delight as to what was about to come next between them. "Of course I'm me, after all who else would I-"

It was then at that moment that she was interrupted by the sound of her own pained scream as a mouth full of sharp teeth mercilessly sank into one of the tendrils reaching out from her cloak.

Immediately Raven's black tendrils released their coiling grasp from around the entwined pair as Raven fell to the floor, squirming in pain as the jaws of her unknown attacker clamped down even harder, sinking its teeth even deeper into the dark appendage.

Quickly suppressing her pain and regaining her composure the four eyed Raven speedily rose back to her feet and with the thought of a single mental command, the dozens of tendrils immediately began receding back from whence they had came, pulling her unseen attacker with them.

Suddenly she felt her withdrawing appendage be released before something pounced at her, striking her full in the face and bringing her crashing on her backside.

With crimson eyes full of fury she scrambled upright, menacingly scanning around for her attacker.

Quickly her hearing detected the sounds of menacing growls, Raven's four eyes immediately fell on her assailant, only to have them widen in sheer disbelief at her attacker's identity. The Tower had been housing more than just the three Titans that night, in fact the total number had been three Titans and one _pet_, and while not an actual titan the small veraciously omnivorous pink striped yellow mutant grub named Silkie was ready to fight with his all just like his K'Norfka Starfire.

Silkie had stumbled onto the scene of the entwined pair in a waking quest for a midnight snack to the refrigerator, or rather the refrigerator door, a metal delicacy he was most fond of sneaking when Starfire was not around. However, this night he had stumbled onto the scene of the green one being attacked what he had first thought to be the grey one. That is until he had gotten a whiff of her scent.

Instantly recognizing the grey one for to not being who she seemed, without hesitation Silkie had sprang into action and had attacked, catching Beast Boy's assailant off guard, if only for a moment.

As Silkie hissed at her menacingly, Raven couldn't help but arch a bemused and extremely underwhelmed eyebrow. "You _must_ be joking," she finally said as she turned back to the task of finishing her business with Beast Boy, less than threatened by the small mutant.

Refusing to be ignored and to permit her to gain so much as another inch towards the green one, Silkie gave the fiercest of snarls he could muster and once again pounced at his four eyed enemy, teeth born and ready to attack. And attack he did. With the sheer power of a large bear trap, the small mutant insect clamped his powerful jaws around the flesh of her left leg; deeply sinking his teeth into the flesh of her left calve.

Instantly Raven was brought toppling to the ground, screaming an agonized ear piercing shriek as she thrashed about on the floor in pain, desperately kicking her leg about trying to get him off.

Unfortunately, Silkie's attack on the four eyed girl was short lived. Quickly overcoming the pain, Raven grabbed the mutant grub and using all her strength tore him off and hurled him across the room, taking with him a hardy mouthful of her leg's flesh.

With an enraged snarl the crimson eyed Raven quickly propped herself back up as the missing flesh of her calve instantly began to grow back, filling itself in until no evidence of the attack remained. Her four crimson eyes burned with raging intensity at her small attacker. "_**FILTHY WRETCHED PARASITE!"**_

Quickly swallowing the prize he had taken from her leg Silkie then made a daring charge back at her, ready for seconds.

Sadly the mutant grub would not make it that far. From within the confines of her blue cloak a single pitch black tendril instantly went shooting out like a mighty javelin, spearing through Silkie's small torso, viciously skewering him on the spot.

"You should know that if you choose to pick a fight then you had best be prepared to lose," she coldly advised as she slowly twisted the impaling tendril, causing the valiant little pet to squirm and shriek in agony.

After a long moment filled with the small courageous mutant pet's tortured cries, Silkie at last became silent and deathly still, causing Beast Boy to wince in agony and his eyes widen with horror.

With the wretched nuisance of the titans' pet now dealt with Raven instantly retracted the impaling tendril back into her cloak, causing the small gored mutant to fall to the floor in a lifeless heap, white murky liquid oozing from his wound as it poured all over his small body.

Her lips curling back into sickly grin Raven turned her attention back to her paralyzed prey still lying motionlessly on the couch. "Now then," she began with a sultry husky tone. "Just where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

All Beast Boy could do was reply with tears of sorrow for Starfire's courageous fallen pet.

Raven seductively ran her hand down the green titan's chest, purposely running her fingers over the wounds they had left behind, causing him to wince in pain. "Oh yes," she continued with a sick chuckle. "_Now_ I remember."

Beast Boy watched in horror as once again the black tendrils slowly began emerging from her cloak, menacingly snaking their way towards him.

It was then without warning the tower began to shake, and blaring klaxons wailed in alarm throughout the building before being mingled by the thunderous roar of automated weapons fire and explosions from outside.

As the din filled the room, Raven let out a furious growl at yet another annoying interruption. Just _what_ was happening now?

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Shrouded in the darkness of his quarters Robin sat alone at his work desk, fingers typing madly away at his keyboard as he scoured countless databases as the mystery of the villainous doppelgangers continued to relentlessly plague his thoughts.

Gritting his teeth in aggravation, the clicking of his fingers striking the keyboard paused while the screen lit before him glowed tauntingly, almost mocking his failure to crack this mystery.

Once again just as he had countless times before, he reviewed the facts, mentally listing them in his mind as he tried to map their apparently invisible connections to each other.

Fact one; several days ago both Raven _and_ Jinx had detected an as of yet unknown entity powerful enough to cause what one could call a 'disturbance in the mystical force'.

Fact two; shortly thereafter they had encountered six super villains who had managed to get the upper hand before being single handedly stopped by an unknown, or rather super powered moth-man and a shape shifting… pet, both of whom he assumed to be aliens. Upon the two aliens departure it had been discovered the captured villains had vanished into thin air. Most might consider this to be coincidence, but as the boy wonder had learned long ago there was no such thing as coincidence.

Fact three; upon later investigation as to how the six villains had escaped he had discovered the six villains in question had never escaped from the cryo-cells, leading to the realization the villains they had fought were either imposters or unknown types of doppelgangers.

Fact four; the following day the titans reengaged five of the six aforementioned doppelgangers at a shopping mall, where once again the doppelgangers had been singlehandedly defeated by another unknown, this time by a small white super powered dwarf vaguely reminiscent of an ipod who also was accompanied by another shape shifting creature. The two then had made a prompt and hasty retreat from the scene leaving the titans to once again discover the doppelganger had once again vanished without a trace.

He furrowed is brow as his thoughts turned to the subject of the blue moth-man and white dwarf and the similarities they shared. Both had brandished identical insignias on the chests and both had been accompanied by a black and green technological creature of unknown origin, all of which had appeared to defeat the doppelgangers.

Knowing he needed more facts before he had come to any real conclusion he had gone to the nearest well of information regarding all things alien, his girlfriend Starfire. Unfortunately it had done little good. Upon inquiring Starfire on the matter she had been able to offer little help on the matter, saying she had never heard of such creatures as the black and green shape shifting technological creatures they had seen.

Robin supposed that the commonality of the mysterious 'Ship' creatures were the key to the matter of the two creatures and had already developed a hypothesis based on the available information.

The crest was likely a symbol or an insignia of an organization or more likely a military of some kind, leading him to the belief these two aliens might have been soldiers which in turn led him to the possibility that these 'Ship' creatures might have been something like standard issue like a knife or a gun. From what he'd seen demonstrated by the creature it was certainly a reasonable thought considering its offensive capabilities.

This possibility in earnest disturbed him. If these creatures were part of some unknown military alien force then just what was their purpose on this planet? It was entirely possible that the alien calling himself 'Big Chill' was in fact a scout for a larger force as Robin remembered him saying how he had to return home.

Instantly he halted his thoughts from going any further as he mentally focused his mind, shaking such thoughts from his brain as he berated himself for such undisciplined thinking. He had been taught better than this, despite his falling out with his former mentor, and as such knew that jumping to wild hunches would never solve him anything.

At this point he honestly had no real proof to support any of these theories. All that he had to go on was an emblem the two mystery heroes bore on their chests and several known facts that seemed to make no connection, let alone sense.

Leaning back into his chair he gave a tired cleansing sigh as he continued to stare at the screen before him, wondering if perhaps there was no connection between these alien vigilantes and the doppelganger villains and that maybe their coinciding appearances had been that… coincidence.

Immediately he again shook such thinking from his mind. If there was just one thing that he shared with his former mentor it was that neither of them believed in coincidence. There was _always_ a connection. He just had to find it.

After a long moment of reviewing the facts again as searched for some unseen connection he hadn't considered, the boy wonder at last exhaled a weary sigh of defeat. If there was a connection then he doubted he would be finding it that night. All he could do was speculate for the worst case scenario and be prepared for it should it in fact be the truth.

As he tiredly stared at the screen he gave an exhausted yawn, taking note that his eyelids were growing increasingly heavy. It didn't help much that he was so tired either, what with obsessing over this case since the previous day. A bad habit he blamed on getting from his former mentor.

Shaking his head he got up from his chair and turned off his computer, eager to rest his mind before re-continuing his efforts in the morning. A rested mind was a focused mind after all.

However it seemed that fate had other plans in store that night for the boy wonder. No sooner had the screen went black and the room was once again bathed in darkness then suddenly the building shook from the sudden tremors of several impacts striking the tower.

As the wail of alarm klaxons filled the tower he was already out the door and running to the tower's main computer where Beast Boy and Cyborg would also be heading.

"So much for descent night's sleep," he bitterly muttered as he ran. It seemed there would be no rest for him or the wicked that night.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Outside, moving almost too fast to see, a blurred crimson figure speedily rocketed around Titan's Tower as it unleashed rapid blasts of glowing green beams from its body. Swiftly the flying red manta ray creature swiftly dodged the seemingly endless salvos of weapons fire and missile erupting towards him from the tower and surrounding island.

No sooner had the red Aerophibian had shot out of the water then he had been detected by the tower's defense system and not being earth based wildlife, registered as a threat, thus bringing the tower's defense system roaring to life, attacking him with extreme prejudice.

As an incoming barrage of missiles detonated in an intense unified explosion as they were instantly sliced in half by the beam shooting from the flying aliens tail, Jetray swiftly went into a rocketing power dive while swiftly taking out several antiaircraft turrets with the beams from his eyes.

"Okay, _clearly_ these guys need get a sign that says 'no fly zone'," Jetray quipped as he instantly peeled off from his freefall and once again shot towards the tower, dodging even more weapons fire as he rapidly blasted every weapon turret and prying security camera in sight with his lethal gaze. Being recorded for the posterity of an all out attack the good guy's home was not exactly something to be remembered for, even if this was an emergency.

Eyes locked on a section of wall which he knew to at least close to Cyborg's workshop Jetray opened fire with his eyes, swiftly slicing a hole into the building.

With his opening now made, he then quickly unleashed a massive rapid fire assault of green energy beams from his eyes, taking out any remaining missiles that remained between him and the hole.

With his way now clear Jetray shot towards the opening, slapping the Ultimatrix crest on his chest as he passed into the hole instantly causing him to be enveloped in a wave of transformative emerald green light as his Aerophibian form was instantly replaced by one more suited for the current crisis.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

As he listened absently to the faints sounds of explosions and weapons fire coming from outside, Red X pulled the blade of his scarlet X shaped throwing star from the security camera, smirking under his mask. "This is way too easy," he chuckled to himself as he then turned his attention to the vault door in front of him, studying it over carefully.

After a few seconds of examining the door the X crested thief was admittedly impressed. The Titans had seriously upgraded their security since his last visit. Retinal, fingerprint, and DNA scanners, armed motion detectors, lasers grids and lastly the ever classic pass code key panel. Too bad for the titans bypassing all that was child's play for him, after all, he _was_ Red X master antihero thief extraordinaire.

He hadn't even broken a sweat sneaking into the building, and this new vault? Well, he guessed it would have taken him at least ten minutes to crack under normal circumstances. Fortunately these weren't normal circumstances.

Reaching to his utility belt he produced a small black cylinder shaped device courtesy of his new business partners, pressed the red button and tossed it at the vault door.

Instantly the device unleashed an intense surge of electricity in the form of a scarlet X shaped lightning bolt that rapidly struck and fired the defending systems permanently shutting them down or scrambling their circuitry.

No sooner had the lightning receded and the device fell lifelessly to the floor then the vault's door whirred and clanked with the sound of moving hydraulics as it slowly opened. "Pass-ord acce-ed," a garbled synthetic feminine voice announced. "Welc- to th- conf-ated evid-nce room Ro-n."

Red X shook his head as the door opened and entered the room containing the items he sought with an empty briefcase in hand and at the ready. "Hope they got the extended warranty," he chuckled, seriously unable to believe just how easy that had been to get in here.

Red X would have thought that considering who Robin's last partner was he would have at least provided some kind of challenge for security. As he surveyed the many confiscated pieces of evidence around him he wondered exactly just _how_ he had ever considered that kid in the same league as him he would never know. If that security system was the best the kid could do then he seriously needed to go shopping for a new arch foe.

His musings however were quickly pushed to the wayside as his eyes at last fell on the object he most desired in the room; his suits original and sorely missed power belt. "Hey there beautiful, miss me?" he jokingly greeted, removing the cheap knockoff belt from his waist and replacing it with the original. No sooner had the belt made contact with the suit then X could feel his suit charge with its restored former power.

The thief's eyes then began to search the room for the next item on his shopping list, the life blood of his suit's power source. Quickly his gaze locked onto a small tiny vile floating it floating a beam of light over a pedestal, and in its glass confines the murky glowing crimson liquid that fed his suit. Xenothium ore.

He gave a dark chuckle at the sight, anxious to restore himself back to full strength. "Oh yes," he chuckled, flashing a devilishly wicked grin under his mask. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever."

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Cyborg limply hung from the wall of his workshop, nailed to the wall by the large crowbar piercing through his chest while ripped wires, circuits and cybernetic organs dangled from what little remained of his upper torso. Across the room his legs and lower torso lay in a pool of blood and cybernetic fluids as what little remained his torn left arm twitched and convulsed wildly sparking with lingering electricity beneath him.

Literally torn to pieces all the half machine teen could do was gurgle up a putrid mix of bloody bile laced with the fowl tasting fluids from his ripped apart mechanical organs.

**Warning: Power levels at 3.28 percent.**

Desperately he pleadingly willed his remaining arm – now dangling from the socket by just few frayed wires – to move, only to be met with failure.

**Warning: Power levels at 2.94 percent.**

"Come on," he weakly gurgled as his mined raced with desperation and excruciating agony as he tried to break free with no avail.

As his power continued to deplete at an alarming rate he began to feel the building begin to shake and hear the sounds of battle outside, at the moment though he barely even noticed as he tried racking his cybernetic brain for some means to survive, only to draw a complete blank.

Being a founding member of the titans he had brushed with death too many times to count throughout the years, but he knew that unless a miracle occurred in the next ten seconds or so then there would be no way out of this.

Slowly but surely his power continued to fade and his senses slowly began to dim, the memories of his life began to flash before his eyes. He saw many things pass before his gaze, the memories of his childhood, the horrifying memory of waking up after his accident, and then he saw his greatest and most cherished memories of all. The Teen Titans.

Flashing before his eyes he saw their ever fearless leader Robin, the gloriously radiant alien princess Starfire and her ravenous pet Silkie, the hauntingly mysterious Raven, his knuckleheaded best friend Beast Boy, and their newest member, the ever deviously mischievous Jinx. It had a life well spent, one which he only had one regret. That he couldn't give the psycho that had gotten the drop on him a serious butt kicking before he left.

**Warning: Power levels at 0.47 percent.**

It was then that perhaps the first stages of his departure into the next world began, perhaps he'd become delusional from power loss but as his systems began shutting down one by one the whole area around him felt as though it had began to shake violently only moments before a blinding bright green light flashed, lighting up the room like an exploding star. And then he saw it standing before him; a freakishly bizarre creature with a single green eye staring at him as it approached.

"Try not to get too freaked out," the creature said. "This shouldn't hurt... too much anyway."

And then everything went black.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

As the thunderous mayhem happening outside ceased, Raven returned her maliciously sultry gaze back to the paralyzed titan, eager to resume her revenge on the green changeling. "Well it seems whatever was happening has just resolved itself," she snickered wickedly, as her black tendrils once again slithered out from her cloak towards Beast Boy as he stared at her in helpless fear. "Which leaves us to resume our little private moment."

Beast Boy let out a terrified whimper as the tendrils once again began to wrap around his body.

Just then the doors to the main room burst open for Robin. "Titans what's our statu-!"

He was instantly cut off as dozens of black spear-like tendrils went shooting his way as they seized hold of him, sent him flying across the room and crashing into a wall with the force of a wrecking.

With at least four cracked ribs Robin let out a pained groan as he quickly leapt back to his feet, instantly drawing a ready birdarang in each hand from his utility belt.

With barely a moment on his feet he dodged and blocked a second attack, leaping out of the path before throwing one of his birdarangs at the source of attacking tendrils. His eyes widened in shock when he saw not only who was attacking him but watch her swat his thrown weapon out of the air with a single hand.

"Still playing with your ridiculous toys I see," the four eyed Raven commented, less than impressed.

Robin's eyes widened in even further shock when he say Beast Boy laying lifelessly on the couch behind her, blood staining his chest and torn clothes. "_**Raven? What are you doing?**_" he exclaimed in horror, readily drawing a third birdarang as he landed back on the ground.

"I was in the middle of something," she wickedly replied. "Something I've had on my mind since you all put me away. A guilty pleasure sort of revenge you might say. That is until I was again so rudely interrupted." She smiled wickedly as she pointed to the motionless husk of Silkie all but covered in the white goop still bleeding from it wound. "Not that it really matters as you will be as ineffective as your wretched little freak."

Robin's eyes grew wide with horror at the sight of her handiwork. His teeth clenched angrily as his blood rapidly began to boil in fury but suppressed the urge to attack her, knowing from the evidence of the four eyes of her father marring her face that something had to be at work here. There was no way the Raven he knew was capable of doing anything like this. "Raven, I don't know what's happened to you but I promise-"

He was cut off by the sound of her jeering laughter. "You foolish boy, you honestly haven't even figured it out yet have you? I would have thought you were at least a little smarter than that," she coldly jeered. "Not that it really matters. You will soon be joining your pet and mechanical friend soon enough. At the very least you've save me the trouble of hunting you down." It was then her black tendrils quickly poised themselves, readily waiting for the command to strike as a savagely wicked grin spread itself over Raven's face. "Don't worry though, I intend to make this hurt as slowly and painfully as possible."

"Cyborg?" whispered Robin in horror. "_**Where is he? What did you do!**_"

"In his workshop," she honestly replied with a sick wry smirk. "All _over_ his workshop, by now resting in peace… or should I say _pieces_. Much as you will be in a few moments."

It was then that Robin reached his breaking point and he charged in full fury at the four eyed sorceress, mightily launching his birdarangs in a full assault to take her down. Raven or no Raven, this ended now, but sadly his attack seemed to do little good against the wicked sorceress. With ease Raven leapt high into the air dodging the boy wonder's weapons.

However it hadn't been Raven Robin had been aiming to hit, rather what had been behind her. Like always the young titan was fighting two steps ahead of his enemy and had predicted her ability to easily dodge his attacks, given her empathic abilities. Robin's true target: the control panel in the far wall behind her.

Instantly the twin red birdarangs went slicing into the targeted panel causing it to erupt in a shower of sparks and bolts crackling electricity as the room was then plunged into darkness. While both were at home in the dark only Robin was most adept at fighting in it.

As Raven landed back on her feet she peered into the darkness readying her guard. "Hiding under the cover of darkness, I will admit that I am almost impressed," she admitted. "Not that it will do you much good to save you."

Her only reply was silence as the young masked titan studied from the depths of the surrounding shadows. Unlike Raven he had been trained in the arts of stealth and concealment and knew how to use these surrounding to his advantage especially with the night vision function his mask provided. The first rule of which was never give away your position for a single moment by speaking. Banter was only something you did to mentally throw your opponent of balance or to stall for time. Now was not that time, now was the time to let his weapons do the talking for him and quickly, he only had a few moment before the reserve power kicked in

Instantly he unleashed a barrage of birdarangs and small explosives which impacted his crimson eyed opponent causing her to shriek in agony as they detonated.

"You think you can stop me with these pathetic toys!" she screamed into the darkness. "You're just an insect compared to me!"

With an enraged feral scream hundreds if not thousands of black tendrils suddenly shot out from her cloak and began wildly flailing about in a mad frenzy in a massive blitz, smashing and tearing apart everything in their wake.

"**You hear me pest!**" she furiously screamed over the sounds of destruction. "_**You're NOTHING!**_"

Robin indeed heard her all right but at the moment was too preoccupied with dodging the tendril and keeping alive.

Quickly he dove for cover behind a pillar that had fallen in her mad blind onslaught as he readily drew another birdarang from his belt, waiting for yet another chance to strike.

It was then the lights overhead flickered back to life, many pulsating off and on having been caught in fire of Raven's blitzing barrage as they revealed the devastation she had wrought on the surrounding room.

Her ability to once again see restored to her, Raven quickly withdrew the tendrils as she scanned the room with her gaze like a predator hunting its prey. "Come out come out wherever you are," she called in a maliciously innocent singsong tone.

Drawing several pellets from his belt Robin leapt out from behind the pillar and hurled the birdarang at her, a distraction to keep her occupied as he then hurled the handful of pellets around the room.

No sooner had they struck the floor then the pellets suddenly detonated into a thick cloud of smoke which quickly filled the room in its thick blanketing haze. If he was to win this fight then he would need to maintain his concealment.

"A smokescreen," Raven commented from within the thick surrounding miasma, less than impressed. "Now you're just stalling. What are you hoping for, the rest of your team to-"

"Robin!" a new familiar voice suddenly exclaimed from behind him.

Instantly the masked titan whirled around to see to his relief his girlfriend Starfire running towards him. "Star, oh am I glad to see you," he replied in relief.

"And I you," she replied thankfully, glad to see him still alive. Her expression then steeled as she readily took a defensive battle stance at his side. "Now let's kick the butt!"

Robin's eyes narrowed as he instantly drew another birdarang from his belt. Without warning he viciously drove the blade of his weapon into the girl's skull then leapt backwards as the weapon then quickly detonated, causing the alien princess' body collapse to floor in a headless still heap.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Cyborg opened his eyes to find himself floating in a giant space with white walls engraved with lines of blue glowing circuitry.

His thoughts raced with confusion as he scanned his surroundings looking for some clue as to what was going on. He remembered being attacked and fatally wounded, his power rapidly dying out, a green flash, and then the image of the strange one eyed creature. After that blackness.

As his mind raced with questions it was then that it appeared before him. From out of nowhere a giant green eye opened and stared at him, the same green eye he had seen before blacking out. A long pause passed as Cyborg and the giant eye stared back and forth at each other, until at last the 'eye' spoke, breaking the silence with a voice that boomed across the recesses of Cyborg's mind like a mighty clap of thunder. "Well… this is awkward," it said sheepishly, staring down at him uncomfortably. "I was kind of hoping you'd stay knocked out for this."

Instinctively Cyborg aimed his right arm at the giant emerald eye, ready to open fire with a sonic blast, however it was then he discovered to his dismay that his arm wasn't metal but flesh and blood. He stared at it in stunned disbelief until it was then he realized just where he was, his own mind. Defiantly he stared down the giant eye. "Who are you!" he demanded. "Talk!"

The voice sighed heavily as the eye narrowed at him in frustration. "Look, I don't have time for this," it snapped. "Long story short I took control of your body to save your life and I am trying to do the same for your friends, and since you're now awake that means were going to have to work together to make this work. Got it?"

Suddenly Cyborg's thoughts were fed a flood of cascading information, all provided by the mysterious eye before him. As he swiftly reviewed the information he quickly understood the full scope of what was going on.

"So… you in?" the eye asked.

Cyborg nodded and grinned, cracking his knuckled as he eagerly readied himself to deliver one serious smack down on his four eyed attacker, answering his new ally with one simple reply. "Booyah."

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Readily drawing and extending his bow staff, Robin quickly leapt back from the fallen beheaded body, waiting for the fight to continue.

Unsurprisingly the body didn't stay down long as it slowly rose from the floor, its head quickly regenerating back into place as Starfire face and body shifted to that of his fellow teammate Raven. "Perhaps I underestimated you, you're not quite as dim-witted as I thought," she chuckled. "Tell me, just how did you know?"

In truth Robin hadn't known at first, he had completely missed all the obvious clues which he bitterly blamed this on his tired unfocussed mind mixed with the heat of battle. It had been so obvious in hindsight; the absence of Raven's mantra she always said when attacking, the chill he'd always have when near her dark energy, and most of all her obvious lack of flight and dark energy. But it hadn't been until 'Starfire' had spoken that he had pieced it all together, ever since he known Starfire not once had she ever spoken with contractions, in other the words the word 'let's' had been this imposter's biggest mistake. "Trade secret," he replied with a smirk, knowing at last just who he was really dealing with. "And why don't you quit playing games, I know you're not the real Raven."

'Raven' merely smirked in slight amusement. "Now just why does everyone keep saying that?" she asked with a dark chuckle, determined to get just a few more moments of amusement out of this persona. "If one looks like a raven, talks like a raven, and _kills_ like a raven then just who else could I be?"

Robin glared at his foe, tired of her games. "The only capable of impersonating her to this length," he replied with a snarl. "Now drop the act Rouge."

Her lips curled into a crazed smirk chuckle. "Very vell," she replied in her true accented voice. Without further adieu 'Raven' entire body reshaped itself from that of the guise of the titan demi-demoness to that of her true form, the ruthless psychotically lethal shape shifting villainess Madame Rouge. "Again you surprise me child, I honestly never expected you to figure it out."

"Just how did you get out of cold storage!" he angrily demanded.

"Who is to say that I am not still there now?" she replied with a growing smirk. "In case you have not noticed bad people have vays of being, shall ve say… actively _numerous_." Without warning her hand suddenly stretched outwards as her fingers instantly elongated, spearing into the wall, just narrowly missing the boy wonder as he skillfully dodged the attack. "Not that you vill have much time to figure out how of course."

Without further adieu the mad villainess unleashed a wild barrage of attacks on the young titan, slashing and lashing her arms at him while Robin in turn dodged her attacks, leaping and bounding out of her long reaching grasp as he in turn retaliated with his staff and what little his utility belt had to offer.

"It is useless to resist boy," she flatly chided as her bladelike finger once again were evaded and brought violently slicing into the wall behind. "Your old pathetic tricks vill never vork against me."

A smirk crossed Robin's lips as he once again leapt out of the path of her deadly elongated reach, this time bounding straight at her. In a split second he then drove the end of his bow staff deep into her torso and with the single push of button, sent enough electricity coursing through her body to jumpstart the T-ship. "Good thing I got a few new ones," he replied coolly over the sound her agonized screams.

Expertly pushing herself past the pain coursing through her, Rouge seized both the staff and its wielder then sent both hurling across the room and violently crashing into a wall.

With his left should badly dislocated from the impact, the masked boy wonder grunted in pain as he tried staggering to his feet as he reached for his fallen staff. However, his attempts at rearming himself would be for not. Before he even had the chance to regain his footing Rouge was instantly upon him, stretching her torso the ruthless villainess quickly wrapping her elongated body around him like a giant boa constrictor as she began squeezing the air from his lungs, slowly crushing the life from his body.

"As I already said," she chuckle tauntingly, watching delight as his face turned blue. "Your tricks, new and old, vill never defeat me." As he began to lose consciousness, like a pit of quicksand, she began to slowly absorb him into her body. While nothing would have given to finish him off then and there she knew she still needed him alive, if only for the time being until he'd out lived his usefulness anyway. For the moment she would merely suffocate him into unconsciousness then acquire the final dark aura from him. As his face receded into the enveloping depths of body she couldn't help but cast him a wickedly evil grin as the remaining clear crystal she had readily emerged from her palm. "Now goodbye young prince. Parting is such _sweet_ sorrow."

When the masked titan had been completely absorbed, Rouge then watched and laughed in cruel delight at her engorge torso violently thrashing from the inside out as he desperately fought to escape from her suffocating form. However after a long few seconds the thrashing at last ceased and all became still within the crazed woman.

As she began to laugh in sick delight Beast Boy let out a muffled cry of horror which only fueled the psychotic woman's laughter.

Madame Rouge then returned to her helpless green captive, flashing him a hungry smirk. "Oh don't vorry yourself child," she said with a sultry tone as she soothingly caressed his cheek with her fingers. "Vunce I finish with him ve can resume our time together."

As Beast Boy stared at his captor in horror she suddenly let out a pained grunt and began clutching her stomach in pain.

Suddenly without warning her entire body began to stiffen and harden as it became enveloped in ice from the inside out, until finally the cruel villainess had been frozen solid.

No sooner had Rouge been iced over then a number of large cracks began rapidly splintering over the surface of her engorged stomach before it was suddenly brought exploding open by the impacting feet of the boy wonder, kicking his way out.

Watching Robin fall to the floor gasping for air and the frozen villainess fall to the floor and shatter into thousands of pieces, Beast Boy mentally cursed his current paralyzed state, desperately wishing for the ability to say 'cool, it's a boy!'. After all, when would he ever have had a better to moment to make a joke like that?

"Beast… Boy, you… okay?" Robin gasped, teeth chattering from cold.

Beast Boy could only reply with an incomprehensible murmur.

"I hope that's a yes," he said as he staggered back onto to his feet, slightly disoriented from the loss of oxygen.

Beast Boy wished he could scowl, annoyed by the fact that Robin was the one making the bad jokes. Seriously, that was _his_ shtick!

Knowing this was just a short reprieve as the smaller pieces of Rouge had all ready begun to melt and remerge with their larger melting counterparts, gave a pained moan as he popped his dislocated shoulder back into place and readied himself for yet another round. Unfortunately it would be a round without any of his weapons, having used the last of his arsenal, his cryrocapsules, to freeze the shape changer.

As she quickly reformed herself back together Robin weakly took a defensive stance, readying himself for the worst.

Rouge glared hatefully at the young titan as her face finished reforming itself while the fingers on her hands began to stretch and menacingly sharpen like blades. "For that child… I vill make you _**suffer!**_"

Furiously she reared back her right hand, poising it readily to slice the masked titan to ribbons. When she was finished there would be _more_ than enough blood to activate the crystal.

However as dire as this moment was, it was fated not to come to fruition.

In a sudden eruption of cascading debris without warning something extremely large suddenly came smashing up through the floor behind the blood hungry villainess.

Before she could react, a massive hand suddenly seized hold of Madame Rouge's poised arm as it then with the sheer force of a wrecking ball, mightily launched her through a nearby wall.

Any victory one might have expected from this sudden turn of events however, was short lived as Madame Rouge quickly rebounded through the freshly made hole, ready to strike back at her attacker. However when she froze in her track when she at last caught sight of the newcomer, her face painted with wide eyed stunned shock, an expression that matched by Robin.

Standing before them was a colossal figure of epic proportions. An eight foot tall black mechanical behemoth symmetrically covered with glowing green circuit like lines which ran over much of its arm and upper torso. Centered in its chest was the same black and green hourglass patterned insignia that had been borne by the mysterious aliens the titans had encountered before. It's black mouthless face was featureless, save that is for the two glowing neon green eyes and the green circle adorning its forehead.

As Robin studied its face more closely his eyes widened with shock and recognition. "C-Cyborg?" he stammered in disbelief.

"No! It is not possible!" Rouge shouted in shock protest as she broke from staring at the imposing figure standing before them. "I killed you myself!"

Angrily Rouge then violently launched herself at the black and green colossus, stretching and sharpening her hands, determined to destroy it.

However the shape shifting villainess was short lived. With speed that belied its hulking stature Madame Rouge was instantly intercepted and by the mechanical giant's right fist sent flying backward and slamming into a pillar.

It was then that the eight foot tall mechanical monster spoke. "We are Cyborg 10.0," the combined voices of the titan Cyborg and the alien hero Upgrade replied as it walked towards Madame Rouge as she rose to her feet. "You _left_ one of us to die. That was a mistake. We are as one… united, powerful… and most importantly,_ gonna kick your butt!_" Without further hesitation the black and green metal behemoth's arms transform into two enormous cannons, each glowing with the green charge of raw energy, powering to maximum capacity. "_**NOW LET'S GET IT STARTED!**_"

With an explosive thunderclap twin beams of green energy were unleashed from the two cannons at the villainess, utterly decimating everything in their path as they punched an enormous gaping hole in the tower's side.

As the beams quickly extinguished from sight and Cyborg 10.0 lowered his cannons, there was a long hushed moment of silence until it was at last broken by Robin as he stared at the hole which up until a few moments ago had been the upper half of the tower. "Whoa."

However any sense of victory there might have been was suddenly cut short as suddenly Madame Rouge came erupting out of the floor. Unfortunately, by some twisted miracle, the duplicitous villainess had managed to evade the devastating attack by diving into a fissure, left by the mechanical colossus initial entrance, in the floor.

Rapidly stretching out her body and moving at incredible speeds, she quickly encircled the black mechanical giant with her stretched out torso, then instantly ensnared herself around the combined heroes with crushing force.

"An impressive attempt," she dryly complimented, tightening her steel crunching coil around them as she cruelly gazed into the giant's green eyes. "but ultimately futile."

"Exactly what part of 'let's get it started' didn't you get?" 10.0 sarcastically queried, completely unconcerned with their present situation.

Suddenly the green circle on 10.0's forehead unleashed an intense beam of green light, instantly blasting a large hole in the Rouge's malleable cranium.

As the woman's head began to regenerate itself 10.0 continued their onslaught by rapidly transforming the cannon on their left arm, changing its shape into that of an extremely large black and green sword which was instantly brought slicing through Rouge's coiling body as though it were mere tissue paper, causing the woman to scream in agony as she fell to the ground in pieces.

While her body began reassembling itself 10.0 quickly pointed their now free right arm at her head. "Emphasis on '_started_', because we're just getting warmed up!" the combined heroes stated as the cannon whined with the sound of charging energy. "So unless you want it to get 'finished' real, fast don't even _**move!**_"

For the first time in a long while a glimmer of fear sparked in the villainess' eyes, having seen what it's weapon could do and realizing that this mechanical monstrosity wouldn't so much as hesitate to fire. As much as she hated to admit it she knew when she was severely outmatched.

However despite this, a wicked grin quickly formed itself on her lips as she stared up at the mechanical juggernaut. "I think not," she chuckled, thinking of the ace in the hole she had first tended to upon her arrival. "You vill all soon have more pressing matters to tend vith than me."

"What are you talking about Rouge!" Robin demanded.

Rouge smirked at the boy wonder, enjoying the entertaining sight of his anger. "Merely the fact that disposing of you vere not my only orders," she replied. Before any of them could react a small detonator switch emerged from her right palm and she pressed the button.

All throughout the tower hundreds of small concealed fusion bombs were instantly armed and detonated. Rouge had been in the tower hours before her first attack on Cyborg, secretly planting detonator after detonator throughout the building for a grand finale that would send a message to all other titans throughout the world by destroying their greatest symbol. Having clearly failed at disposing of three of the original titans she would just have to settle in merely destroying their primary resources instead.

As deafening explosions continued to ferociously thunder, the tower began to shake violently, as the detonating explosions sent concussive shockwaves of searing flames tearing through its structure while large plumes of black smoke quickly began billowing out from the large smoldering holes now gaping wide across the tower's outer walls.

While their surrounding world was quickly enveloped in a quaking sea of smoke and flames the tower then violently buckled from the strain, until the tower, at last unable to support itself any further, began to collapse and fall.

As the surrounding mayhem continued to escalate around Madame Rouge was suddenly enveloped in a black aura seemingly reducing her to ashes as she was teleported away by some unknown sinister force, leaving 10.0 and the other teen heroes to fend for themselves as the building quickly came toppling down.

As large chunks of debris rained down from above and the ground beneath their feet quickly began tearing itself apart allowing geysers of scorching fir and toxic black smoke to erupt from the fiery ruination blazing below, 10.0 expertly maintained his balance as the combined duo transformed their arms back to normal and bolted through the flames.

"We got to get out of here!" Robin shouted as he dodged a falling chunk of ceiling.

Nodding 10.0 quickly snatched up Beast Boy and grabbed the boy wonder before the titanic titan swiftly turned made a mad run for the closest exit, blasting falling wreckage out of their path with the green mechamorph eye in their forehead. "Hang on!" the combined duo shouted as the leaped out of the falling tower, bursting through a wall of flame.

However while they had momentarily escaped from the falling inferno the four heroes had merely leaped from the pan and into the fire, or more accurately fiery building that would soon be coming crashing down on top of them if they didn't somehow quickly escape from out of its path.

"SHIP!" an oh-so-familiar voice exclaimed from above.

The falling heroes quickly looked to the sky in time to see the welcome form of the Legion's currently not so little sidekick diving out of the night skies to their rescue.

Within the blink of an eye Ship was already below them, turning about and opening his 'big' mode's docking ramp, allowing the four heroes to safely fall inside without worry.

"Get us out of here!" 10.0 ordered the moment the combined heroes' feet hit the deck.

"SHIP!" the surrounding mechmorph replied, instantly igniting his thrusters with a massive atmosphere fracturing sonic boom sending them rocketing into the sky, leaving the falling tower to fall to its final fate.

Jumping out 10.0's arms as the metal behemoth gently laid Beast Boy on the floor Robin walked over towards the still open boarding ramp, staring off into the distance watching in pained awe as Titans Tower fell, kicking up a massive cloud of dust and thick black smoke. "Everything we've built… gone," he spat under his breath as he tightly clenched his fist in anger.

"Anything that can be built can be rebuilt Robin," 10.0 offered placing a massive supporting hand on the boy wonder's shoulder. "All that's important you've survived. Take it from us, we know better than anyone."

As Ship's doors closed Robin sighed and nodded in agreement as he then turned to Beast Boy to examine him. He was relieved to find him still alive and in good health, with the exception of the paralysis of course.

"Don't worry about BB, we ran a quick scan of him," 10.0 supplied. "There's a paralytic chemical in his blood, but his system should burn through it in a few hours."

"Eyh! Ah righh heah yoo noo!" Beast Boy slurred in annoyance, peeved that they were talking about him like he wasn't even there.

"You on the other hand look like you've been hit by a train," 10.0 observed.

"Glad to know I look how I feel," Robin replied as he slowly eased himself into the nearest seat while trying not to breathe too much, as cracked ribs tended to make that a chore. "How about you Cy, what's with the 'we' stuff, not to mention the new Cyborg 2.0 look?"

"Dohn fugeth thah eww voyse ovah," slurred Beast Boy, hating that his jokes were being mangled by his own tongue.

"Cyborg _10.0_," the sizable combined duo corrected.

Deciding that visual aids would be best at this point Upgrade separated himself from Cyborg, leaving the two titans to staring in stunned silence at the fluidic black and green one eyed metal alien, known as a Galvanic Mechamorph. The newly reformed alien extended his hand to the boy wonder. "Hi," he greeted. "Name's Upgrade."

"Duuu!" slurred Beast Boy excitedly, at last breaking out of his stunned silence. "Tha issh sho cuuuule!"

"No kidding," Cyborg agreed with a concurring nod. "By the way thanks for saving my butt back there man, I owe you one big time."

"Always happy to help a fellow machine," Upgrade chuckled shaking the cybernetic titan's hand. "I'm just glad you had all those spare parts handy, otherwise we might not be here."

"After you lose a couple of limbs on the job you learn it pays to keep a few spares handy," Cyborg chuckled.

Admittedly the young cybernetic hero was still astounded by the fact he was still alive not to mention his rescuer's abilities. Looking back on it he still could barely believe it. He had been on death's doorstep, seconds away from literally resting in pieces when from out of nowhere this hero, calling himself Upgrade, had seemingly appeared from out of nowhere and had merged with him, keeping him alive while he repaired all of his systems by absorbing the spare body parts he kept stored in his workshop, and as an added bonus, combined, his systems had been enhanced far beyond anything he'd ever thought possible.

"So what are you anyway Upgrade," Robin asked curiously, silently noting the symbol the one eyed hero bore on his chest.

As Ship touched down on a rooftop relatively close to the bay Upgrade shrugged modestly. "Just an alien trying to do his good dead for the day," he replied as Ship lowered his ramp, allow them to exit at their leisure. "Same goes for Ship I guess."

"Ship," the surround craft agreed, eagerly waiting for the three titans to get off so he could return home and return to getting some rest.

Robin wanted to interrogate the alien about the two he had encountered earlier to discover their purpose, but he knew now was not the best time. If these aliens _did_ have some kind of agenda he knew it was best that he further investigate when he wasn't at the serious disadvantage of being completely unarmed, not to mention outmatched. Even with Cyborg covering his back, Beast Boy was a liability in his current state, especially since the two alien's currently outgunned them easily in terms of sheer power.

Combined, all this left him to determine that their only choice right now was to simply depart the craft and reconsolidate their forces until they were better prepared to gather the information they needed. "Again thanks for the help," Robin cordially replied as he exited from the craft. "Come on guys we need to go and contact the others."

Cyborg nodded as he picked up Beast Boy and followed after the masked teen. "Yeah feel free to stop by to kick some bad guy butt," he agreed, adding with a chuckle. "Though how about we hold back on going 10.0 again dude, two brains and one body is headache waiting to happen, you know?"

Remembering his brief stints as Alien X Upgrade could only nod in total agreement. "Believe me I know," he agreed.

"Buuhy dyuude," slurred Beast Boy farewell.

As he waved farewell to the Titans, Upgrade hesitating from telling the trio that by now Raven, Jinx and Starfire were at the Jump Hub. It had been no coincidence that both parties had been attacked during the same time frame, which once again pointed to someone working behind the scenes for reasons yet unknown. It was obvious that whoever was responsible would likely try again which meant that with the three girls more than likely still being at their most vulnerable it was best they stay at the Hub until they had fully recuperated from their injuries.

Another reason he paused from inviting the trio to come with him was because he had the sense that Robin didn't trust him. The proof of that being the small insect sized tracking device the young hero had subtly planted in his wake, to which the teen turned Galvanic Mechamorph was presently crushing between his fingertips. "You guys going to be okay?" Upgrade asked, remaining cordial.

Robin stared off at the island in the distance as a thick column of smoldering soot and smoke continued to rise up from the ruins of their former home, blackening the clear night sky as hundreds of people gathered at the docks and shores to bear witness to the catastrophe. "Like you said, we can rebuild," Robin replied. "And now is as good a time to start as any."

With an understanding nod Upgrade nodded then returned to the controls of the eager to leave Ship as the walk ramp closed behind him and Ship's thrusters sent them rocketing into the night sky and out of sight.

Robin continued to stare at the smoldering island in the distance, his eyes narrowing with focus as he took stalk of events.

Madame Rouge, who he no doubt knew would turn out to be yet _another_ doppelganger, had just infiltrated and destroyed their main base of operations. However, as he recalled the crystal he had briefly seen during their battle, he doubted that the destruction of the tower had been her main objective, which he suspected would be confirmed by Beast Boy once the paralytic had been burned out of the green titan's system.

He deduced that more than likely the purpose of tower's destruction had been meant to dwindle the team's resources, while also making them lose face with the public.

Factoring all of this information, led the boy wonder to one conclusion, something was coming, something extremely big to require whoever was watching from the shadows to go to such lengths.

Checking his communicator to see if the bug he'd left on the alien craft was still working, he was less than surprised to see that it had ceased transmitting, more than likely found and destroyed. Probably no sooner than it had been placed. He gave a frustrated sigh as he knew that even with what little he'd been able to learn that night, he still knew no more than before. He shook his head in frustration. Just _what_ was going on?

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

The six cloaked figures silently waited around the pit as it continued to roar with intensity, dark flames violently spewing out in a fearsome geyser of black fury. Despite the fire's surging intensity there was a bitter presence in the air among them as they remained silent, digesting the story they had just been told by Monsieur Malla, explaining his failure.

Watching the Six from the shadows, Slade too was pondering what had been said by Malla. Yet again a new interloper had appeared and meddled in the six's affairs, and from the talking gorilla's testimony not only had the brute that had been capable of taking down the monstrous juggernaut Ternion single handedly, but it seemed the interloper had also worn the same insignia as the two new heroes that had appeared earlier.

Ignoring the distant tortured screams of Malla and his three accomplices as they received their punishment for failing the Six, Slade's one eye narrowed as his mind focused on this evening's unexpected turn of events. It was becoming evidently clear that these new heroes might pose a problem in the Six's plans.

But just who were these heroes to begin with? Friends, enemies, or perhaps something more…? Yes, _that_ was the _real_ question. All that the masked mastermind was certain of was that at the moment more information was required. Knowledge of your allies, enemies and most importantly _**yourself**_ was paramount above all else in achieving victory.

This one fact alone was why the Six had first sought him out post his 'resurrection'. He knew the Titans better than they knew themselves. Every detail, strength, member, ally, and most importantly, _weakness_ the Titan's possessed was his and his alone to know and exploit at his whim.

He had naturally factored in the possibilities of new heroes of course, they were a constant variable in this world, especially with the Titans' most recent creed of seeking out new young heroes to add to their ranks, an act he couldn't help but respect given the ancient proverb every soldier and warrior was first taught, 'strength in numbers'.

These new heroes though, _they_ seemed to be a variable that know could have accounted for; a second organization of heroes that operated under the principle of sending in a single agent most qualified to deal with the situation. Notably a near antithesis in operations in comparison to how the Titans, _if_ it were true that is, which Slade sincerely doubted. Although such a group _was_ a feasible possibility, from what he'd seen via the Six's black flame, it seemed highly unlikely.

Slade knew the kind who would be in such an organization, rigid, structured, focused, driven, militant, and cold in their approach. These new heroes were brash, acted on impulse, fighting without any forethought beyond what they were doing and what they were trying to accomplish, even acting mockingly jovial to their opponents, just as the Titans acted.

His thoughts were then pushed to the wayside as a nearby door opened and in walked Madame Rouge, having just returned from her mission.

"Madame Rouge," Slade sternly addressed. "I trust you are returning with good news?"

"Let us hope so less the good Madame share the in same punishment as our other agents," the leader of the Six coldly advised just before an especially sharp scream from Malla pierced into the room.

From her right hand Rouge produced the three crystals she had been charged with. "I vas unable to fully complete my mission," she informed the one eyed mastermind. "I vas only able to retrieve two of the components from the buffoon and the cyborg before I vas… _interrupted_."

"Disappointing but not unexpected," Slade said as he took the two black crystals from Madame Rouge and passed them on to the lead hooded figure. "Overall I'd say this has been a success."

"How dare you call this a success!" stormed one of the cloaked figures. "This has been a debacle of the greatest magnitude! We have only two of the components and for all we know the Titans are all ready preparing a counterstrike!"

"Hardly," Slade replied. "While we did fail in retrieving all the components and removing the Titans from play, we did manage to retrieve two of the components." He then turned his gaze to Madame Rouge. "I assume you were also able to achieve the second half of your mission as well?"

Rouge nodded with a smirk. "But of course," she coolly replied. "Titans Tower is now nothing more than distant memory."

"And as an additional benefit we have now gained something of great value," Slade added.

"And that would be?" inquired another of the cloaked figures.

"Knowledge," Slade replied. He from his utility belt he retrieved two small pictures of Big Chill, Echo Echo that had been taken by the news and security cameras. "Tonight has proved that there seems to be another group out there who seems to have an interest in the Titans, or even possibly this operation."

"Preposterous!" exclaimed one of the cloaked figures.

Slade ignored the foolish response of one of the Six. "I'll admit it is extremely unlikely but we would be most foolish to rule it out as a possibility."

"Agreed," the leader of the cloaked figures concurred. "What do you suggest to proceed from here Slade?"

"For the moment our best course of action would be to merely observe," he replied. "These new heroes are an unexpected variable to your plans, one that should be studied and perhaps tested to gauge just how high a threat they are."

"A wise course of action," the lead hooded figure again concurred. "I assume you already have a plan in mind then."

"Yes," he replied. "Although it will require the depletion of the more… _hindering_ members of your forces."

"All the better," chuckled the cloaked leader, glad to at last have the opportunity to be rid of their acquired annoyances. "Now, leave us this has given us much of the plan to amend."

With a respectful parting nod both Slade and Rouge turned and exited the room.

There was a moment's pause as they walked until he at last broke the silence between them. "Report," he instructed.

"It seems your prediction vas correct," she replied. "By all appearances the Titans seem to have acquired new allies, but seem to be in the dark much as ve are to their identity. As for the events leading to my failure, I can not exactly say I know it is vat I saw. I had destroyed the cyborg beyond all hope of repair ven I acquired his fragment, yet somehow he managed to survive and rebuild himself in a new body. One that bore the same emblem as the two earlier heroes."

"Three," Slade corrected.

As they continued their way down the hall Rouge arched a curious eyebrow. "Another one?"

"If the timing is accurate it appeared just before you began your assault, dispatching your associate and Ternion with notable ease."

"_Former _associate," she corrected with distaste before returning to the subject at hand. "Impressive to be sure, to have defeated such formidable opponents. Exactly what was it Malla described of his encounter."

"A dinosaur," he replied, putting the image the gorilla had described simply.

"You are joking, yes?" she replied flatly.

"No."

"Vorried?" she couldn't help but ask with a teasing chuckle.

He shook his head. "Concerned," he replied. "These heroes increasingly vary greatly from the Titans with each new encounter."

"Yet apparently share in their same pathetic noble convictions," she added.

"So it would seem," he concluded.

As they walked in silence Slade continued to ponder the questions that these new mysterious heroes brought. However, unlike that of his six 'masters', who at present were undoubtedly worrying about the jeopardy of their so called 'plan', he remained unconcerned. Whether they were new hero or Titan, _nothing_ would stand in the way of him achieving his own plans. He would make sure of that.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Inside the Penthouse of a certain masked thief a dark shimmer of blurring molecules marred a small patch of air in the living room, heralding the arrival of a certain rogue thief as he was teleported back into existence. "Oh I cannot tell you how good it is to have you back in my life," he said, smirking under his mask as he fondly patted the suit's original control belt now securely strapped back around his waist where it belonged.

"I take it then you were successful in your task then?" the voice of one of his new associates inquired seemingly out of nowhere, causing the masked thief to spin on his heel, brandishing a handful of crimson X shaped throwing stars on instinct.

"Ever think sneaking up on the heavily armed anti-hero might not be the greatest of ideas," Red X retorted, stowing his weapons. He then tossed the black briefcase into the hands of the second of his two new business partners, who currently was the only source of light in the otherwise dark room. "Anyway here's the stuff you wanted from their vault."

Nodding the glowing figure just handed the ill gotten gains opened the case and inspected its contents.

"What no word for its face value?" X couldn't help but retort with chuckle as he sat back into. "Seriously glow-stick, where's the trust?"

"Gee, let me think here… trust a master thief? Yeah, I'm thinking 'not so much'," the glowing figure quipped back as he looked over the acquired items.

"Smart man… or whatever you are," replied the masked thief. "Anyway relax. All the files and everything else you asked me to steal is in there… well, except that little bit of Xenothium they had. I took the liberty of fueling up while they were all busy. Gotta give it to Rouge, if nothing else she makes a good decoy."

The non glowing of X's two new associates nodded in agreement as he retrieved one of the items stolen from the vault, the formerly confiscated mask of the Titans' most treacherous foe Slade. "While I doubt she would be so quick to agree, she does at that," he concurred as he examined the stolen mask.

"Hey not that I really care but why exactly did I need to steal that thing anyway," Red X asked, pointing to the mask as he leaned back into his chair and propped his feet up on his coffee table. "I mean the other stuff I get but the psycho villain head gear not so much."

"Quite simple actually," replied the man. "For the time being we will need the Titans to be distracted from our activities, and what better way than by pointing them in the direction of one of their greatest enemies."

"And as an added bonus the Legion will also be out of hair while we work our magic," smirked X's glowing accomplice.

"And then I'm guessing that's when things get _really_ interesting," concluded Red X with growing smirk under his mask, envisioning the Titan's faces when the moment to strike would at last arrived.

From among the items stolen by the masked thief, the glowing figure picked up a tiny vial, containing within its glass confines the small souvenir the Titans had brought back to earth after their brief adventure on Tamaran. As he gazed at the single small red crystal shard, the last tiny remnant of the Jewel of Charta, he couldn't help but smirk in anticipation as he gave a concurring nod to the thief. "'Interesting'," Manafest absently repeated, studying the tiny shard's features over. "Trust me X. 'interesting' doesn't even _begin_ to describe what the Titans _or_ Ben are in for."

**Author's notes. (**and the odd rant or two**)**

_**And BOOM goes the dynamite folks!**__**Greetings ficfans!**_It is I, _**CODECRASH!**_ Your loveable local lunatic fanfic writer here to say; '_**KING KONG AIN'T GOT NOTHIN' ON ME!**_' …don't know _how_ that applies to anything, but there it is.

Okay first off a lot of you are probably saying 'what the _******?**_' Now as to what this is regarding you are going to have to be more specific.

If it is in regard to Manafest's bizarre reappearance, please press 1.

If it is in regard to the mad Cyborg 10.0 Madame Rouge smack down, please press 2.

If it is in regard to Silkie's unfortunate fate, please press 3.

If it is in regard to the Tower going bye bye, please press 4.

And if it is in regard to the Rouge/Beast Boy moment, then all I can say is I honestly have no idea (…well maybe a _little_. Hee hee). On the show Rouge has been noted by Mento as having a mind to twisted to read. There are many ways to interpret this, and given the fact she speaks with a Russianesque accent, dresses like a militant dominatrix, seems to get her jollies out of inflicting pain/tormenting/toying/torturing her victims/opponents, and let us not forget the fact she's completely _evil_, I went with the most bizarre disturbing and messed up approach I could think of that didn't cross the line of character death while still trying to keep it PG-13. Again, what she was up to and how it connects with anything, well that is for me to know you to find out. Yes it's a douche-bag move on my part, but hey, _**I got to get my jollies too you know!**_Just be safe in the knowledge that unlike myself, there is a method to her madness.

Please review while you wait, operators are standing by. (okay not really, but going out with a joke, even a bad one, is more my style.)

Oh and on a personal note, is anyone else psyched to see the new Teen Titans relaunch comics? (Although since this is like, what, the _fifth_ time they've done this I guess that would make them the new, new, new, _NEW_ Teen Titans wouldn't it?) I got to say I don't know who these new titans are (with the exception of Wonder Girl, Superboy, Kid Flash and Red Robin) but I am loving their looks, especially the relaunch costume changes, and before you all go "BOO COSTUME CHANGE!" look at it this way, if we kept the hero looks the same then nothing would ever get improved, Superboy would still be wearing Superman Jr. tights, Wonder Girl would still be a ponytailed brunette sporting the red tights with the stars (she looked like an Olympic swimmer people!), and most horrifying of all, Robin would never become Nightwing and would still be wear the green elf boots and the costume that looked like it should have been worn by a girl.

Needless to say change is **GOOD** people! So while many of you may hate the new DC relaunch costumes, I personally say they are all AWESOME! Especially one of the most radical costume changes of all, Harley Quinn. Who can be seen on the cover of Suicide Squad #1, and before you bag her edgy and extremely HOT new look remember this, the original Harley Quinn was first introduced to the Batman animated series show (which was not only for kids but also had to cope with the censors dominate in 1990's media leaving little to work with creativity wise) and THEN introduced into the mainstream comics, and since then her costume has had ZERO change, which is just sad. While I respect her classic look I say changing her costume merely reflects on her growing and evolving as a character and a person (again I refer you to how Robin did so by changing his look AND his name!), so to all you new costume hating DC fans out there I give you this bit of advice… _**JUST GET OVER IT AND JUST ENJOY THE RIDE!**_

Oh and on a final note I just want give a shout out to sandman7734 to say thanks for giving me the shout out in your most recent update of Justice League: Ultimate Hero (A truly AWESOME fic people!) and say unto you, _HOW'S __**THIS**__ FOR AN UPDATE BABY! __**CAN I COOK OR WHAT?**_

Codecrash out.

Love, peace and chicken grease.


End file.
